Just Like Old Times
by TheKarin
Summary: BumixLin. Also featuring the tri-paring of Bulinzin. Takes place after season 1. A story of lost love, painful memories, and a bright new future. Originally posted on my tumblr. Has been updated to chapter 8.
1. Chapter 1

With a flick of her wrist, Lin Beifong watched as the thin metal wire shot from her wrist. With a feeling of intense satisfaction, she made a fist, bending the wire back to her and into it's rightful place, a quick wave of pride lifting through her. One never quite understood the feeling of loss until it was brought upon them. Living without bending, even if for a short while, was like living without limbs. Her heart was sad in the memory. Never before had she felt so inept. Powerless. Worthless. That wasn't to say that non-benders were worthless. For Lin bending was...life. A gentle smile filtered into place, and she flicked the wire from her wrist once more.

"Are you quite finished, playing with yourself, Lin?" A voice broke her concentration, but not enough that the wire strayed from it's perfectly straight line. Immediately recognizing it, her eyes narrowed, fist clenching to bring the wire back with a tart click.

"Tenzin." She murmured, lips tightening. The man neared her with low ease steps, always being sure to approach the policewoman like a tamer would approach an angry lionbear. The skin around her eyes tightened at his easy smile. Smug bastard.

"I thought you'd like to join us. Pema has made dinner." He offered, and the mere mention of his wife made Lin inhale softly. Before she let any emotion filter through, she stood and brushed passed him, her steps aggressive. Tenzin easily maneuvered out of her way, as if he were floating on air. Bastard.

"No thanks. I've got to head back. Saikhan will be wondering what's taking so lo-"

"Bumi's here."

Lin stopped walking immediately, the image of a loud extravagantly smiling man reaching her thoughts. When she turned her head to glance back at Tenzin, his expression was blank, but she of all people could read the incredible tension he contained behind that impassive stare. Written over his forehead in plain red print: _Please, please, help me handle Bumi._ Her lips twitched.

"Fine..."

* * *

The sound of casual chatter was pleasant in the background as Lin wandered through the Air Temple's hallways. It was late, but no one seemed willing to go home or to bed. Celebrating their victories. She wasn't much of a party animal, _anymore_, so a few minutes away from them would do her some good. She found her way through the temple easy enough, having been here so many times before. The memories of her childhood were bittersweet, and she smiled as her hand rose to trail over the thin tan-colored walls. She was eventually outside, the cool night air brushing over her, gently pushing her forward. Leading her. She let it take her where it wanted her. Where _she_ wanted; lazy footsteps bringing her up the long hill and to the training area of the island. When she reached the airbending gates, she stopped, grinning like a fool. The sweet old memory of being with Aang and Tenzin here momentarily flitted through her. Watching the old Avatar move with such grace through the spinning gates, and attempting to teach his son to do the same. And though he shouldn't have, Tenzin had secretly brought her here to teach her to maneuver through them with the same fluidity as well.

Bastard, she thought with a fond smile, reaching up to touch one of the thin gates, running her fingertips over the beautiful design covering it. So much has changed since then. She wondered idly if she could still get through them without being smacked around like the first frustrating tries.

"Beifong!" A loud booming voice startled her out of her serene memories. Booming. Bumi. Lin sighed, turning to see the man trudging up behind her. His grin was irksome, waving like a damned fool as she neared her.

"Are you following me, Bumi?" Lin frowned, eye twitching when a loud laugh burst from him.

"Ahahahaha, well yeah I guess I was!" He seemed utterly unaffected by her icy scowl, still grinning and resting his hands on his hips.

"Why." She huffed, already worn out with his presence.

"To see how my girl was doing!" he grinned. Lin rolled her eyes but wasn't offended. It was just something Bumi says. He didn't mean anything by it.

"I am fine, Bumi. Are you heading home soon?" Indulging him, Lin turned to face him more fully, arms crossed. The older man continued with that foolish grin, tucking his arms behind his back.

"Nah, not yet. I thought I'd stay a few days, keep my baby brother company. It's been such a long time since I've seen Republic City. Iroh already agreed we should take a breather." As his deep rumbling voice filtered through her, Lin felt all of her tension sift from her body and puddle to the floor. That was the 'Bumi Magic', as he liked to call it. It was literally impossible to be in a bad mood around this man. Of course, it didn't effect Tenzin as much.

"I see. Well then you may stop by the department if you'd like. I'm sure Saikhan will be happy to see you." Lin's voice was still stiff, professional. But her posture lacked all the usual tension that she held from day to day. The wrinkles around her eyes had even softened. Bumi hummed, sounding like a growling polarbeardog, as he thought it over.

"Hmm, yeah. I could go say hi to your little boyfriend. Maybe check out these elite officers of yours." He smirked slowly, watching as Lin had narrowed her eyes at him.

"Saikhan is a great friend and a perfect Chief of Police. He is most certainly _not_ my boyfriend, Bumi." Sheesh, could she sound any more like a teenager?

"Right, right. Don't date the coworkers..." Bumi waved a hand at her, though he was still clearly amused. "Then who _are_ you dating, Lin? I mean...after Tenzin-"

"_No one_."

It was a quick snap, her voice hardening with warning. And Bumi instantly shut his trap, brows high. Jaw tightening, Lin let her eyes fall to the ground, liking the silence even less than the current topic. Finally, Bumi sighed and stepped forward, ignoring the slight stiffening in Lin's muscles.

"Oh, no... Baby girl, that just aint healthy..."

"I'm _not_ your baby girl anymore, Bumi!" She snapped at him, making his steps falter. Just a few feet away. Too close. He was way too close. And she did not enjoy the sad look in his eyes. Sad and, if she wasn't mistaken, affectionate.

"You'll always be my baby girl, Lin..." His voice was softer now. It brought a deep ache rising into her chest. Gritting her teeth, she forced herself to ignore it. Not again.

"No I won't. You lost the right to call me that when you left, Bumi. I am a grown woman, and I won't be subjected to your silly little harem." Lin growled softly when he made a move to get closer, stopping him in his tracks again.

"You were a grown woman when I had you, Lin." his voice lowered another octave, making Lin gasp inaudibly. When she lifted her eyes to his, he was staring at her with such blatant intensity she felt a warm blush filling her cheeks. How? How could one look melt her defenses so quickly? Not even Tenzin...

"Bumi... Don't." her voice no longer sounded firm. When he slowly eased forward, she made no move to stop him, but her body stiffened nervously. The lingering pain behind that faltered scowl was not lost on him. His eyes softened.

"Oh, Lin... How long has it been since you've been with another person? Been held?" he was whispering now, standing inches away from her. Before she let it weaken her, she let a sharp sneer catch his gaze once more.

"Since I left?" Bumi gasped. A deep embarrassed flush covered Lin's cheeks. She could feel it. And it was horrifying to know he could see it. It took no longer than five seconds before Bumi had her snatched up into a tight hug. Lin stiffened, attempting to pull back.

"Bumi! Let go."

"Shh, Lin. I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For leaving you by yourself..." he murmured against her hair, arms banding around her tightly. Lin gave another tug, but she was locked in his grasp. Not enough strength to get out of it. Of course, she could've used her bending, but they both new she never used her bending on Bumi. Not since they were kids, foolish and scrappy.

"Bumi..." Lin's voice was muffled against his united forces uniform, and he shifted a little to give her space to breathe. Every inhale filled her lungs with his scent. Clouding her brain and making her ache to just snuggle against his chest and be warm forever. This feeling. Oh, how she missed it so. Saikhan had made his advances toward her, yes. But they were both so awkward about it that nothing had grown. He was a good man, but he was no Bumi...

"Lin... My baby girl..." Bumi murmured to her, his strong hands moving from her back, up her arms and cupping her face, tilting her head back to look at him. The emotion in his eyes clenched at her heart. She gasped, breathless all of a sudden.

"Bumi, wait..." It was too late, he was already leaning down. "Bumi-!"

He was holding too tightly to the back of her head, she couldn't lean away. Holding her breath just as his mouth had eased against hers. Warmth spread through her in a quick, heady wave. And just like that, the barriers around her heart and soul crumbled and turned to sand. A quick gust of wind crashed over them both as Lin's arms shot up to wrap around his neck, crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss that he responded to eagerly. The wind had sent the airbending gates spinning violently, the noise of swishing, creaking wood going lost among their fierce kiss. He wrapped his arms back around her waist, tipping his head to add a new angle to their kiss as Lin gasped. The ground at their feet shuddered, making Bumi grin. He always liked to joke that when they were together, the earth _moved_. He knew better. Lin was all about control, but when Bumi had her, she lost it. Often bending holes in the ground that she wouldn't notice until hours later. He smiled at the thought.

Feeling it against her lips, Lin pulled away with a huff.

"Are you laughing at me?" her voice was faint, breathless. How embarrassing.

"Of course not, baby girl. It's just good. To feel you like this again." He was smiling. That stupid, warm, Bumi-smile that melted hearts. She wondered how many women fell victim to that smile, but quickly quashed that thought. He must have seen the change in her face, because his smile soon fell, hands attempting to lure her closer.

"No." Lin sighed, shaking her head. When she started to back up, Bumi's thick brows furrowed.

"Why not?"

"That part of our relationship is over, Bumi." She stepped back again, evading his reaching hands.

"But, babygirl... Lin!" He called, as one of the spinning gates caught Lin by the shoulder and dragged her into the chaotic spinning mess. He sounded frantic, even as Lin's uncharacteristic chuckle filtered through the whooshing air. Delight had her heart soaring, body moving with expertise with the spinning gates. She weaved through them, dancing, floating on air, letting the wind they created brush through her hair until it hung in waves around her face. Ah, so she could still do this. How exciting.

"Lin!" she could barely hear his voice, the wind rushing too quickly through her ears. "Lin get out of here!" Why was he so upset? She had this. Her body curved and she sidestepped into another area of spinning madness, weaving her arms along with her turns. She was vaguely aware that Bumi was swearing, and it brought a smirk to her lips. He was never too good at this. While Tenzin was as light as air, Bumi was heavy-footed and clumsy.

A sudden crash could be heard behind her, along with Bumi's pained grunt as he no doubt got flung in his attempts to reach her.

"Damnit Lin!" He grumbled. She laughed again. A full-throated laugh that felt so good she closed her eyes and let the wind take her. Winding around her body like a security blanket she'd long since forgotten. Her heart felt free again. Bringing her back to those old days where she was on top of the world; nothing scared her, nothing stood in her way. The days where she had fun all day and came back home to brag to her mother all about her adventures with Tenzin. The days where Bumi would come running to challenge her to another duel. One that she always won. Well, except that one time-

"Gotcha!" Bumi exclaimed, snagging Lin by the arm and yanking her out of the spinning gates before she could get lost among them again. She was still laughing, her hair a curly mess around her youthful-looking face, letting her body lean into him as he dragged her from the gates. When he set her back on her feet, she snickered and leaned away from him. He frowned.

"What are you so upset about?" in too good of a mood, Lin reached up to rest her hand on Bumi's cheek. He looked so cute and sullen. Like a child.

"I don't like seeing you in those," he grumbled.

"Why not? I know how. Tenzin taught me pretty well." She let go of him, but his arms simply tightened around her.

"I know..." His voice had dropped to a mumble, and Lin could have sworn he sounded jealous. Her lips twitched, and he noticed immediately.

"What?"

"Hm, nothing," she purred.

"You wicked, wicked woman." He grunted, pulling her lower body against him as she laughed. And because the mood just felt too right, he leaned in slowly to meld their lips together one more time. She didn't resist.

"Tenzin?" Pema's soft voice filled the silence of the air temple's hallway, bringing him around to look down at his wife. She was cradling their sleeping son, Rohan, and looking up at him with a questioning look.

"Pema." he sighed, reaching out to rest his hands on the woman's shoulders. She smiled at the contact. A wide, in-love smile that melted his heart every time.

"What are you doing out here by yourself? The kids have gone asleep, and Iroh was looking for Bumi." she frowned, tilting her head.

"He must have just left."

"Lin too?"

"Most likely. She's very punctual." Tenzin nodded, giving his wife's shoulders a soothing rub. When her expression started to change, and that naturally nosy side of her started to show it's head, he quickly rushed on.

"Say, why don't you put our son to bed, and I'll come join you." He smiled warmly, relaxing when her expression softened, a light tint of pink to her cheeks. It was just that easy.

"Okay." she hummed low in her throat, leaning up to kiss Tenzin on his cheek before making her slow shuffle back to their room, rocking their child in her arms.

He watched her go before returning his eyes out the window he'd been standing in. Watching off in the far distance as Lin and Bumi wrapped themselves around each other once more. He'd been watching them since he'd noticed Bumi leaving, the look in his eyes all too familiar. He knew he was looking for Lin, but hadn't expected to see the together at the airbending gates. Talking. Hugging. _Kissing_. Even from their distance he could hear Lin's musical laughter as she danced through the spinning gates. An odd ball of sensation settling in his chest. Watching them now, the feeling returned. He reached up absentmindedly to rub at the spot, a deep frown forming on his face. But before he let that sensation in his chest get any worse, he quickly whipped around and made for his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note; Hey, sorry it's taken so long to update, I have some net problems lately.**  
**Tumblr is always updated a bit faster than FF, but since I know not everyone goes to,**  
**or likes, tumblr, I'm slowly but surely adding my stories here. Enjoy!  
- **

The loud thunder of laughter was unfamiliar in the usually silent police department, but it was strangely good to hear. It brought a faint smile to Lin Beifong's lips as she shuffled and sorted the papers adorning her desk. Her officers were in the next room, apparently having a good old time. The reason for their mirth was just as loud, his voice heard easily through the stone walls.

"Let's just say the lass didn't know how to handle my Bumi-rang!" He crowed, bringing another wave of notably male laughter filling the room. Her lips pursed. _Bumi_...

The man had come by at least once a day. The so called vacation had stretched from a few days to a week. But her officers had benefited from it. When Bumi wasn't barking orders at them like he owned the damn place, he was keeping their spirits high with his wild stories. Not that there was much to be down about lately. Amon was gone and things were finally getting back to normal. There were still lingering vestiges of Equalists that wanted to cause trouble, but they were weeding them out. Having Bumi here had helped in that regard as well. Even Saikhan had relaxed under Bumi's infectious personality. Lin sighed, leaning against her chair to rest her hands against her stomach. Taking in the warm, homely sounds of her men enjoying themselves. ...Her men, _and Bumi,_ she corrected herself, not willing to place him into that category.

They had spoken many times about what had happened at Air Temple Island. But whenever Lin tried to explain how much of a bad idea it was, Bumi would always find a way to distract her. Usually successfully. Lin sighed, dragging a hand down her face. This felt too familiar. Too comfortable. She could not afford to get herself wrapped up in Bumi again. Even as he tried his damnedest. Her life was getting back on track, with her bending and her reinstated position as Chief of Police. She did _not_ need Bumi mucking it up. But every time that smug bastard looked at her...

"Lin? You asleep, baby girl?" Bumi's voice startled Lin out of her relaxed state, dropping her chair back onto all four legs and sitting up, eyes wide. He'd entered her office so quietly she wasn't sure how long he'd been standing there. An embarrassed warmth lifted to her cheeks.

"Bumi! Don't call me that, what if they heard you?" She hissed, slapping her hands onto her desk. Bumi just grinned and close the door behind him. It was then that she realized how quiet everything had gotten.

"No ones here."

"But..."

"I gave 'em the night off." he smirked, as if he could do no wrong. Lin frowned.

"_Bumi_. You don't have that kind of authority." she warned.

"Sure I do. Besides, it's been quiet around here. The fellas needed a break." still smiling, he wandered over to Lin's desk, fingers tucked in between the buttons on his uniform. His smugness irked Lin into standing, stomping around her desk to meet him, expression firm.

"Now isn't the time for breaks! We still don't know where Amon and his higher ranked Equalists are. And Tarrlok, the poor sap, is also still missing. The Avatar herself knows he's at least still alive somewhere-"

"I know, I know. But you won't get any closer to the truth by running yourself ragged. Look at you, baby girl. You've aged twenty years this past week!" He smiled warmly as he said this, almost pulling a smile from her as well. They both knew that wasn't true. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Anyone who saw Lin commented on how radiant she looked. Younger, more full of life. She even smiled more. But only Lin and Bumi knew why...

"I've worked harder than this, with minimal problems, Bumi. Now get out of my office so I can return to my papers." She commanded, though her tone was so soft it was clear she wasn't too serious. Bumi hadn't seemed concerned, smirking and stepping closer.

"You're the one that needs the break the most, baby girl. C'mere. Let Uncle Bumi take care of you..." Just like that, his voice had become three octaves lower, a low growl as he descended upon the unsuspecting Lin. How quickly he was able to flip that switch. Before her body caught up with her mind, she stared as Bumi's quick fingers flicked once between the buttons on his uniform coat, opening it with an expertise that had her gasping. Just as he dove in for the kill, one hand yanking Lin closer as his mouth captured hers in the middle of that gasp.

Things happened quickly, after that. At some point, Lin's hands had found purchase underneath that opened uniform, gripping the warm undershirt for balance as Bumi backed Lin up into her own desk. His mouth wreaking havoc on her own. Her control was gone in two seconds flat, lifting up into his kiss even as he pressed down fiercely. He overpowered her with ease, lifting her by her behind and setting her on top of the desk, letting her legs curl around hist waist reflexively. She felt like a foolish teenager; getting hot and heavy in the back seat of a Satomobile. But that was exactly how it was with Bumi; quick, passionate, consuming. She lost herself, every time.

"Bumi-" Lin gasped, attempting to put a stop to it before he had her laid out on her desk. But the breathless tone in her voice had the opposite effect, making the man growl low in his throat as he pressed deeper into their kiss. Every movement she made, he took it and used it to his advantage. She gasps, he plunders her open mouth with her tongue, stealing her breath away. Her hands tighten against him, he takes it as a prompt to press even closer. Overpowering her with his heat. When one of his rough, wide-palmed hands gripped the back of her head, she was lost in the sensation. Simply holding on for dear life as he swept her up and took her on another dizzy ride. They were all lips, teeth and tongue; another breathless gasp leaving Lin as Bumi plundered her mouth. Taking her prisoner with a heady sweep of his tongue. The ground shuddered, and they both felt it. Bumi pulled back long enough to let them both breathe, leaving their swollen, abused lips panting inches from each other. Lin's eyes opened to see him staring down at her, gaze smoldering. A faint smirk twitched at his lips.

"We make the earth _move_, baby girl." He murmured affectionately, nuzzling his lips against her cheeks and down her jawline. The scratchiness of his beard made her shiver, instinctively tilting her head to allow him easier access to her long slender throat. How long had they been like this? A minute? An hour? She wondered to herself as she gazed up at the ceiling of her office with a dazed expression. She often lost track of time when it came to Bumi. He had a way of making you live in the moment, every exciting second. Was this how he always lived his life? Lin smiled softly, knowing the answer already. He was the same as he'd always been. Booming Bumi. The life of a party. The one that had brought smiles wherever he went. The one that had picked Lin up when she'd fallen to pieces over Tenzin...

"Hey." Bumi grumbled, frowning down into her face as she blinked him back into focus. He must have noticed her lack of reaction to his kisses, too wrapped up in her own thoughts.

"That head of yours buzzes any louder and it might kill the mood." He grinned, pecking a gentle kiss against her lips. Lin tried to scowl, but found it increasingly difficult to do much else but sigh. What the hell was wrong with her? She really was becoming a teenager again.

_Knock knock knock_.

The sound was so faint, yet it rang loud in Lin's ears. Crap! Someone was here! Had they heard? Shoving Bumi from herself, she hopped from her desk and fixed her hair. He made no move to fix his unbuttoned coat, quietly staring a hole into the door. Who the hell was it?

"I thought you said no one was here, Bumi!" She hissed, bushing passed the frowning man. When he made a move to pull her back, she batted his hand away with a swift, stinging slap. "Yes, who is it?" Lin coughed, conjuring all of her forcefulness into her tone as she opened the door. Only to immediately choke on her anger.

"Tenzin!"

The air bending master stood in the empty common room, where her officers had been a moment earlier, holding his hands behind himself, posture stiff. He looked strangely tense, the skin about his eyes crinkled with barely contained distaste. At who?"

"Lin. I was looking for Bumi. Seems I was correct to assume he'd be here." His voice was dead, and the gaze that momentarily flicked over her shoulder to his older brother was hostile for a split second before he contained it behind an impassive stare back to Lin. The tension rose. Lin could feel guilt creeping up her chest as Bumi came closer to greet his brother. Lacking his usual smile.

"What's up, little brother? Lin and I were discussing Amon's whereabouts, as I gave her officers the day off." He mentioned idly, with a dismissive flick of his hand. A muscle in Tenzin's jawline twitched.

"So I see." He said, meaning the absent officers, even as he glanced at Bumi's uniform coat hanging wide open. "Well that's good for them, but Bumi you do _not_ have the authority to make that kind of decision." He scowled openly now, mimicking Lin's words almost exactly. A strange guilt continued to claw at Lin's chest, confusing the hell out of her. Since when was it a crime to hang out with an old friend? It shouldn't have been. But looking at Tenzin now, she felt like she'd done something very wrong. She needed to get the hell out of here.

"My girls fine with it, aint that right Lin?" Bumi slung an arm around Lin, startling her. She blinked, dumbstruck, at Tenzin. Who eyed their closeness as if he would snap their necks with a single breath. Which, he probably _could_ do. Tenzin's wrath wasn't easily aroused, but it was still a sight to behold.

"Is that true Lin? You are _deferring_ to Bumi's judgment now?" his voice was hard, damning her. Why did it suddenly feel like they weren't talking about her officers anymore?

Caught in between the two most important men in her life, Lin felt transported back to adolescence. All hormones, drama and confusing hearts. Tenzin had just caught Lin and Bumi together, alone. And his anger was so intense, Bumi was blown off his feet. Literally. The fight that they had after that had left Tenzin with a black eye and a bloody nose, and Bumi with a sprained arm. Lin had stopped them of course. And it hurt her heart then as much as it did now. They were _not_ kids anymore, damnit.

"That's _enough_, both of you." She growled, the earth practically shaking underneath her powerful voice. The tension that had been growing between the two had vanished instantly. Her posture subtly changed, filling the air around them with her demand of obedience. They were helpless not to tuck their tails between their legs, effectively chastised by her scowl. When they were silent enough, she spoke again, sighing and relaxing her shoulders.

"How I do my job is _none_ of your concern, Tenzin." She snapped at the bald man, and he visibly flinched. And when she rounded on Bumi, the older man just frowned, "And Bumi. While I appreciate your input, you do _not_ have authority here. Now, if both of you are finished being _asses_, I'd like some privacy." She huffed, storming passed Tenzin. When her shoulder knocked into his, shoving him aside, a sliver of concern had her brow furrowing. She didn't spare them another glance, storming right out of the building and heading down the busy street.

It must have still been early afternoon, the sidewalks were still filled with people on their way to or from work. Their faces were a blur as she passed, nodding once or twice when someone had given her a respectful bow, recognizing the chief of police. She couldn't stop for idle conversation. She had to get away from it all. To think. A turn here, cross the street there, she found herself walking farther and farther from civilization. Stone sidewalk morphed to a dirt path, and she started to climb. Her destination was etched into her memory, a place she always ran to when she needed to clear her head. When it came to Bumi and Tenzin, her special place was like a second home. Lin's eyes closed as she walked, letting her senses guide her. She was only vaguely aware of the snapping of twigs under her feet, the rustle of leaves at her sides. The sweet scent of pine trees.

When she opened her eyes she stood infront of an impossibly large tree, in the middle of an empty clearing. Quiet nature. It eased into her heart, making her smile as she looked down at her feet. Her metal shoes shifted to uncover her feet, and she stepped onto the clean untouched grass. It was like being reconnected with an old friend, wiggling her toes into the impossibly soft grass. Still smiling, she lifted her head and wandered forward, closer to that huge tree. The sweet old memories of coming here countless times drifting through the back of her mind. All the times when her mother beat her in a training duel, and she came to sulk. The time her father died. Or the first time she realized she loved both Tenzin _and_ Bumi.

"..." Frowning, Lin rested a hand on the trunk of the tree, a familiar ache returning to her chest. She hadn't thought on that memory in a long time. Hell, she hadn't needed to. But having Bumi here brought up all of those feelings too. For Tenzin as well, she thought with a frown. He must felt it too. The nostalgia of that time... The fights. Between all three of them. And ultimately, Tenzin's win. She had chosen Tenzin as a teenager, yes. But it was Bumi who had repaired the hole that Tenzin left when Pema had stolen him from her. Bumi had been there to fix her, and bring her confidence back. Was that his plan this time around? Had he been able to tell how she so sorely needed it? '_When was the last time you'd been held...?_'

"So you _are_ here..." a low voice came from behind her, but she had expected this much. Of course Bumi would follow her. The man had no restraint, she mused with a soft heart.

Turning, Lin sighed and prepared to tell Bumi to go back, but she stopped short when she realized it wasn't Bumi that followed her.

It was Tenzin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note;**  
**Shits going down, guys. Bulinzin tri-paring starts NOW.**

"Tenzin!" Lin gasped, dropping her hand as if she'd been caught doing something indecent. He stood at the edge of the clearing, hands tucked behind himself and his usual empty expression on her. But she could see a lingering sadness in his eyes as he gazed from her to that large tree. He knew this place as much as she did. And it was just as important to him

"What are you doing here? Go home, Tenzin." Lin grumbled, hoping it would discourage him. But he only shook his head, a faint smile growing.

"After you stormed off like that, I figured you might run off to this place..." He glanced around at the quiet scenery. It was beautiful. Calming. Memorable.

"That doesn't answer why you're here. Where is Bumi? Spying on me too?" She sneered, though she knew the answer. The minute her bare feet had touched the ground she felt everything. Even the faint tapping of someone creeping up after her. And right now she could feel no one else around them for at least a mile. It was just that secluded. Just her. The animals. And Tenzin, of course. Her brow furrowed.

"I just... wanted to see if you were okay." Tenzin offered, though it sounded more like a question than an answer. Lin's lips tightened. Of course he did.

"I am fine. Now that your conscious is cleared, you can leave."

"Upset that it wasn't Bumi following?" He challenged, brows high. Color threatened to raise to her cheeks, but she turned away from him before it showed.

"Beat it, Tenzin." the woman growled, reaching up to shoot one of her metal wires into that big tree, letting it wrap around a thick branch and yank her right up into it. A moment of elation filled her as she shot up into the air, letting go of the wire in time to land safely on that heavy branch, wide enough to fit a few people at once without bending. Her usual sitting spot. Untouched. Lin dropped herself onto the branch, propping one leg up as she heard Tenzin call from below.

"Lin! Stop acting like a child, get down from there!" He sounded upset. It brought the faintest smile to her lips. Upsetting Tenzin was one of her favourite pastimes.

"No dice. Why don't you come up here?" She offered, leaning herself back into the tree. It felt good to be here again. Nothing but the rustling of leaves, creaking of wood. Her mother once told her that the more an earthbender spent time in nature, the closer he was to his bending. Lin smiled, closing her eyes.

"...Mom. You told me these boys would cause me nothing but trouble. Guess you were right about that, too..." she whispered, able to see her mother's disapproving frown now.

"You're the one causing trouble, Lin." Tenzin's voice came from beside her, making her jump. He was hovering in the gap of leaves she'd jumped up in to. His air cyclone whirled around his body so silently she hadn't heard him come up She scowled. He was way too close.

"Me? I'm not the one _picking fights_ with my brother over a _girl_." she hissed, scowling at him. Tenzin huffed and lifted himself higher to sit on a nearby branch, letting his feet dangle.

"_Picking fights?_ I was having a conversation! You're the one acting like a...teenaged girl driven by hormones, flirting and doing who-knows-what with-"

"I do _not_ flirt!" Lin shouted, rustling the tree as she sat up straighter. "And what I do off-duty is none of your concern, Tenzin."

"Believe me, I'm not concerned."

"And furthermore—what?" Lin blinked, her angry gaze lifting to the man as he shifted his robes about.

"I am not concerned with your...recent distractions." he said idly, brushing off his sleeves when stray leaves fell on him. She narrowed her eyes.

"Your brother is a distraction?"

"Yes."

"And you don't think it would last?"

"Lin, this is Bumi we're talking about. Nothing lasts with him." Tenzin sighed.

"It must run in the family." She grumbled, startling him. Although admitting it left a sour taste in her mouth, she only scowled up at him.

"Lin. I am nothing like my brother!" She couldn't argue with him there. Their history with Lin was where the similarities ended between the two brothers. Everything else might've been yin and yang. Where Tenzin was the epitome of calm, Bumi was wild. When Bumi liked having fun, flirting with girls, Tenzin kept to himself, choosing meditation over a good time. How could she have fallen for them both so effortlessly?

She didn't need to dwell on that thought, having sorted out the answer long ago. They both satisfied a different longing in her. With Tenzin, Lin had found stability and control. A future. But Bumi had satisfied her need for excitement and passion. That wasn't to say Tenzin wasn't a fantastic lover. He had an intensity that always seemed to make her breathless. He used his intelligence to please her, knowing what her body wanted before she did. And she once loved to trail her fingers down the arrow on his bald head. For a reason she still wasn't aware of, he seemed to enjoy that immensely.

"_Lin_." Tenzin coughed, bringing her attention back to him. He looked disappointed, but there was an odd warmth in his eyes that made her wonder if he was laughing at her.

"What?" she blinked at him, innocent.

"I can always tell when you are thinking of our time together." he lowered his brow, peering at her closely. With a surprised inhale, Lin jerked her head in the opposite direction, saving her flushed cheeks from his gaze.

"Don't be ridiculous, Tenzin." she hissed, ignoring his soft uncharacteristic chuckle. The silence that came after that was...calm. Despite all that just happened, all the anger they were both undoubtedly feeling, the air around Tenzin was always calm. Lin hated it, even as her shoulders relaxed and her breathing had returned to normal. Stupid, soothing bastard.

A light breeze ran over her cheeks and brushed her hair back, the coolness of it pleasing her. Then that same breeze doubled back and sifted back through her hair until locks of it were slapping her in the face. Her eye twitched.

"Cut it out, Tenzin." she griped, pushing her hair back with a hand. When she turned to look at him, the man was still sitting on that higher branch, a light smile tugging his beard upward.

"Just trying to cheer you up, Lin." he shrugged, all innocence and good deeds. Lin knew better.

"Sure you are. Because you're the epitome of cheer." came her grumble, and his smile faltered. She instantly felt like kicking herself for saying it.

"Well...maybe we both need help in that department." he said quietly.

No arguments there. Though they had once loved each other dearly, it always seemed so...somber. It had felt odd to Lin. She had assumed love was supposed to be wild and passionate. But everything about Tenzin was calm and serious, even his love. And though she had managed to break him out of that shell a few times in their childhood, he would always be serious, old Tenzin. Feeling emotionally worn out, sad and tired, Lin sighed and stood up onto the branch, not looking at him.

"I'm not spending time with Bumi to upset you, Tenzin." she admitted, not wanting to fight anymore. Fed up.

"I know." he sounded just as worn out as her. Her chest ached in sadness.

"I'm just..."

"It's okay, Lin. I understand." Tenzin stopped her, and she could hear a rustle as he moved. The next thing she knew, was a slight dip in the branch as Tenzin gently settled his weight onto it. It was big enough to support them both. He knew. And she knew. "I think it's good for you," he spoke again, this time beside her. But she refused to look his way. "I'm pretty sure I caught you smiling a few times this past week." his voice sounded like he was smiling, but it still sounded so...sad. Not liking it, she looked his way, fighting back another ache in her heart when she looked into his depressed eyes. She frowned, wanting to make light of the situation, anything to make that look disappear.

"I was not." she practically pouted. Tenzin's lips twitched into a soft smile, but even that was sad. Her chest hurt. How bad was this affecting him? To admit that his brother was a better lover than he?

"Yes. You were. It's a good look for you, Chief Beifong. Bumi is good for you." he added quietly, bringing another sharp pang to her chest. It was like getting dumped all over again. And just like the first time, he did so effortlessly. That same mask of calm, as he explained with logic how it was a good idea for them to not be in love anymore. Always thinking logically. He let her go once, and he was doing it again. Because it made sense logically. And the solution he came up with this time was that Bumi was good for her. Goddamnit.

"You were good for me too, Tenzin..." Lin said quietly, though a thousand voices in her head screamed at her not to. To let it go and move on. Finally.

The words startled him into silence, blinking at her with wide eyes. Of course he was surprised. The first time he ended it with her, she had stayed dead silent, accepting his logic without a sliver of a fight. And he had watched as she withdrew herself from him and curled in on herself, metaphorically creating a barrier of rock and metal around her heart. Her emotions. But she wasn't doing that now. She spoke her mind, fighting to control that wild heart that had gotten free ever since Bumi had come to spend time with her. The same heart that had slapped Pema the first time she made eyes at Tenzin. The same heart that threw that woman in jail the day she stole him from her. The wild girl, child of Toph Beifong. Who fought for what she wanted, and always won. Almost always.

"Lin..." Tenzin warned, though his voice had gone soft. He tried to shake his head, to deny her words. But they both knew it was true. Their bond was something that would never fade. And though logic had brought them apart, there was still something there. Something that tied them together. Looking down at her now, Lin wasn't the cold-hearted chief of police that stood for justice. She was just the wild young girl that stole his breath with her playfulness, who quickened his heartrate with her sassy flirtation. The girl that launched him into the air with a pillar of rock when she was mad at him. The same girl that cried herself to sleep in his arms when she missed her father. His Lin.

It wasn't clear when it happened, but at some point Tenzin had taken a step closer to her. One hand resting on the back of her neck, the other lightly holding onto her waist, bringing her body up against his. She fit him perfectly, like two puzzle pieces. When she realized he was holding her, she gasped, her eyes filling with confusion and need. Not sexual need. A need for love. Tenzin's love. Their gazes burned into one another, a sharp wind coming out of nowhere to circle them both, making Tenzin's robes flutter wildly. She felt that before. Many times. And she used to think it was Tenzin's attempt at being romantic, but he claimed he never did it. His logic overriding romance. It was as if the elements themselves were bringing them together.

Tenzin must have noticed it too, because his confused frown had softened, fingertips tightening at the back of her neck. It was the position he put her in whenever he kissed the daylights out of her. Lin's eyes widened when she realized it, and she tried to resist. She really did. Think of anything that upset you; Pema, the smell of cigars, her father. Nothing worked. She was caught in his spell. And by the tortured look in his eyes, he was fighting it too. And losing. He was betraying Pema just by being here. Betraying his kids. And it was Lin's fault.

"I'm so sorry, Tenzin..." she breathed, her hands trembling against his robes as she held on for dear life. He nodded once, knowing she was telling the truth. Even as his mouth crashed down into hers.

The slight wind that had been blowing around them suddenly became a wild torrent, and this time Lin knew it was Tenzin's doing. Her hair whipped around her face wildly, but she was solely focused on Tenzin's mouth claiming hers. The warmth of him, his scent. It was all so familiar, so right. She gasped and he held her tighter, keeping her body perfectly still under his control as he dove in to assault her mouth with his greedy tongue. A soft noise escaped her, and he swallowed it, still keeping her body captive. She couldn't move at all. Didn't want to. This was Tenzin's control over her. This was what her heart and soul had sought. The emptiness in her heart was filled with him. Relishing it, she gently bit at his bottom lip, making him growl. The noise shuddered across her flesh, making her tremble in his arms. But she still couldn't move. Couldn't pull him closer, or push him away. That blissful control, she was lost to it. Tenzin made sure of it, stealing her breath and mind. Occupying every one of her senses as he kissed her deeper. He subtly tilted Lin back, creating the illusion in her dizzy mind that they were horizontal instead of vertical. Her reaction was a heady moan, filling the air around them. And snapping Tenzin back to reality.

With a gasp, he let go of her, springing back a few steps. Lin was left panting against the tree, eyes wide and confused, lips swollen from abuse. She looked wind-swept and ripe for plucking, just as she had every time he kissed her. Beautiful. And wrong. So very wrong.

"Lin, I-I'm sor—"

"Lin? You out here, babygirl?" a voice boomed from somewhere below. _Bumi_! Lin's terrified gaze when from where she heard the voice, back to Tenzin, who looked sick. The heat in his eyes still there. The magic was still there, in the air around them, but Tenzin fought it. Bringing himself back to the here and now. So quickly his passion had dulled to a calm. Lin snatched her eyes away from him, hating herself.

"Stay here." She whispered, leaping from the tree before Tenzin could speak. She landed easily, despite the height of the tree, just as Bumi came stumbling through the bushes to get into the clearing. Just as he did, Lin brushed right passed him, back onto her man-made path.

"There you are! Man, I almost forgot about this place. Almost got lost in the—where are you going?" he grunted as he tripped over a root and stumbled after her, right back out of the clearing. She had to get him away from the tree or he'd get curious. Tenzin would be fine there.

"To Rannok's." she called over her shoulder, walking a little faster so he'd have to jog to keep up.

"You? At the _bar_?" Bumi sounded surprised, but at least he hadn't asked about what she was doing in this place.

"Is that so hard to believe?" she rolled her eyes. Lin liked a good drink every now and then.

"Yes, actually it is. But I'm game!" Bumi's voice was louder now as he came up beside her, slinging an arm around her shoulder. "C'mon, babygirl. I'll make you forget all about stuffy ol' Tenzin. Just like old times." He boasted, grinning as they walked. At first Lin thought he'd known what had just happened, then remembered the her storming out of her office. _Oh, that_.

"Just like old times..." she agreed quietly, just now noticing the terrible guilt had subsided in Bumi's presence. She'd worry about that kiss later. Much later.

* * *

Tenzin heard it all, but he wasn't paying attention. He should've been rolling in guilt, but something else was holding his attention. Brow furrowed, Tenzin stepped to the trunk of the tree and rested his hand over the heart that was carved neatly into it. So neat. Within the heart was one word. Linzin. It tugged at an adolescent memory in the back of his mind. Teenaged Lin shouting over his shoulder as he carved the heart into the tree.

_"Ten! Don't do that, you're hurting the tree!'_

_ "It's fine, Lin. I'll pray for forgiveness later."_

_ "Still... How would you feel if someone just started carving into you?" the angry girl huffed from behind him, even as she peeked over his shoulder to watch curiously._

_ "I _have_ had someone start carving into me." He mentioned idly, still working his knife against the wood to get the heart just right. Lin had gone quiet, as she eyed that vibrant blue arrow on his bald head. "My tattoos were important. And so is this," he added quietly. When it had gone quiet, he knew her temper had cooled from his words. It was just that easy. Lin was a wild spirit, and only Tenzin could help keep her controlled. It sounded harsh, but Lin sought that kind of stability. Needed it. It was why she clung so tightly to him at night. He knew she expected him to be gone when she woke. But he was always there. And he always would be. Always._

_ "What are you writing anyway?" Lin piped up, poking her head over his shoulder. He smiled at her warmth against his back, moving his knife away for her to see. _

_ "Linzin? What does that mean?" she sounded confused._

_ "Lin and Tenzin." he smiled, tilting his head to press his lips into her cheek. She snatched her head back with a flustered squeak, resting her hand over that cheek as if he'd slapped her. He smiled again, loving her unease with his intimate gestures. Her soul was wild. She was maturing slowly because of it. While other girls would be interested in kissing and romance, Lin was not. And that made her all the more cuter when she flustered or got angry at him. _

_ "Oh... Why not Tenlin?" she asked honestly, making him smile again. _

_ "Tenlin doesn't sound as good as Linzin does." He answered with a nod._

_ "But that makes me first..." she furrowed her brow. This time Tenzin chuckled, making her pout._

_ "You _are_ first, Lin. Always." His serious gaze met her eyes, and held. He watched as her cheeks colored a pretty pink, and she nodded. Helpless not to accept his confession. When Tenzin said something, he always meant it. He never lied. Never sugar-coated unless it was necessary._

_ He watched as Lin continued to stare at the heart with a hard look, sorting out those wild emotions to figure out how she felt about this. Eventually she looked back at him, and for a moment he thought he saw love reflecting back in those wild eyes. But he couldn't dwell on it, because Lin had jerked forward and planted a quick kiss on Tenzin's lips, before leaping from the branch without another word. He sat there and watched as she left, dumbstruck for five seconds. It was the first time she initiated a romantic gesture. He blinked for a while, slowly smiling as a warmth began creeping up in his chest. Glancing back at the heart as he rested his hand against it. She loved him. And he loved her._

_ Always._


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Rating on the story has been moved up to M_ because of this chapter_. Enjoy.~**

Rannok's bar wasn't crowded, but it always seemed to have just enough people inside to make the place look comfortably lively for Lin's tastes. It helped that her officers were here as well, and had been delighted when they noticed Lin entering with Bumi. Now the place was alive with chatter and laughter, as they all lost themselves to the drink. Even Lin, though she didn't show it as much as the rest. Bumi was doing a good job at keeping them all entertained with more outlandish stories, some that included Lin, much to her dismay. But it seemed to do the officers some good to hear about their Chief's wild side. And several beers later, she stopped caring altogether.

She didn't dwell on Tenzin as much since she arrived, letting Bumi distract her just as much as her officers. But their kiss was a constant lingering guilt in the back of her mind. They would eventually have to tell Pema, wouldn't they? What could she say? How would Pema react? Would she leave Tenzin? Spirits, she hoped not. Though the woman had taken Tenzin from her, Lin did not want to be responsible for their love going sour. He deserved that happiness.

She sighed. It would have to be Lin that told Pema. Apologized. On her knees, if she had to. It was a lapse in judgment and she truly was sorry. The woman would understand. She had to. She had a sickening soft heart that always irked Lin. But she didn't hate Pema. She knew deep down she was just jealous about the woman's ability to display her affections so openly. No one could hate a woman like that for long, she mused with a smile. Cripes, she must be drunk, if she was smiling about that damn Pema.

"Babygirl, you alright?" Bumi smiled, looping his arm around Lin's shoulders and pulling her against him. The officers were all laughing at whatever Bumi had said, a few pounding the table and spilling a few of the drinks that were scattered across it. Lin sighed, enjoying the sound.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm alright. And don't call me that." She warned with a raised brow, pulling out of his arm. Bumi's eyes danced with mirth, and he leaned in teasingly as if to kiss her. Gasping, she gave him a playful shove that had them both chuckling. He then swooped back into another story, leaving his arm loosely around her shoulders. Lin drank her beer and just listened, laughing when he joked about Iroh's reaction to his first red-light district, _six months ago_. It was freeing, this moment. She let her troubles melt away, at least for a while. That was Bumi's specialty after all. Among other things...

Stumbling onto the threshold of Lin's home, the pair chuckled as they nearly toppled over. Bumi maneuvered Lin into the wall beside her door and took her mouth again, growling against her. Lin moaned freely, a hand blindly reaching out to swing her door shut, adding a quick flick of her fingers to twist the lock shut. The hall was dark, so they stumbled their way down towards Lin's bedroom, wrapped around each other like vines. It had to have been very late, or very early. The window was wide open, but only the dark night sky greeted them when they finally entered the bedroom, their clothes in disarray. They'd left a trail in the hall; Bumi's coat, Lin's armor, their shoes, Lin's shirt. Bumi's shirt hung open, exposing a muscled chest that was impressive on a man his age. But it was so hard to see anything, with only the light from a half-full moon shining in.

With a playful growl, Bumi let Lin topple onto her bed, a soft purring giggle escaping her. Such an uncharacteristic sound. Bumi grinned and came down ontop of her, hands sliding against her hips and upward, across the pale skin of her stomach, illuminated in the moonlight. She arched against his touch, and his palms hungrily roved over her chest, gripping the cups of her bra and yanking them down to free her breasts to his eyes. And soon his mouth.

"Bumi." Lin breathed, one hand diving into Bumi's hair as his mouth followed his hands path and covered a breast, giving the tip a quick nip that had her gasping. He soothed the twinge of pain with a lazy drag of his tongue, bringing shudders up and down her spine. How long had it been? Lin shivered weakly, unable to do much else but hold on and moan as he switched his attention to her neglected breast, not stopping until both of her nipples were stiff and aching for his tongue. His beard was tickling along her sensitive flesh, and for one quick moment, it reminded her of Tenzin

Horrified, she gasped and shook that thought aside and reached down to yank Bumi up higher, mashing her mouth against his. He was surprised, but eagerly fell into the firey kiss. All lips tongue and teeth, biting and tugging. Her hands desperately pulled at his shirt until it was discarded, then lifted her chest to press against his, groaning at the sensation. He responded to her eagerness with a bit of his own, powerful hands lowering to lift Lin's hips, easing her pants over her behind and down her firm, smooth thighs.

"Fuck, I love your body, Lin. So smooth, strong." Bumi grumbled, mindlessly kissing and biting at her lips as she shimmied her pants completely off. She gave a low sultry giggle and let her own hands ease down Bumi's front, bypassing the hem of his pants and going straight for that growing bulge. When her palm greedily curled over it, Bumi hissed, lifting his head. His gaze was a blaze of need, pouring all of his desire into that one look until Lin's hand trembled at the heat of it.

"I like your body too, Bu." she cooed, licking her lips when her other hand had gotten sneaky and peeked beneath his trousers and took him in her hand. His eyes widened, and he growled and kissed her again. Brutally, almost angrily. Excitement stole her breath, lost to Bumi's passion. Her mind was cloudy with it. She hadn't even realized Bumi moved until she found herself on her knees over him, his hands firmly on her behind. Her muscles tensed subtly. She didn't like being on top, in control. She didn't have control, especially when it came to passion. But her unease was quickly dashed when she became acutely aware that while Bumi was underneath her, he was not letting her be in charge. Those wide-palmed hands dipped underneath her tiny panties and gripped her behind tightly. She shivered, loving it.

A delighted moan melted into his mouth as she kissed him again, suckling on the tip of his tongue as he worked those panties down far enough to let his fingertips wander between the rounded cheeks of her behind. She gasped, pulling her head up but unable to sit upright when his other hand locked around her abdomen, keeping her prisoner against his chest. She couldn't move. She was a prisoner to his passion. Just how he knew she liked it. When his fingers slipped over her sex, parting her, she held her breath. He teased her with a nibble to his chin, letting her body shudder with pent up lust just before he shoved two of his fingers inside of her.

"Ah!" She cried out, trying to rock her body against the penetration of his thick fingers. But he held her tighter, distracting her mouth with a biting kiss as his fingers pulled out slowly, then sank back inside her heat. She moaned, whimpered, a slave to it the control over her. She was losing more and more of her mind to the pleasure, seeing flashing lights behind her closed eyes as she tried desperately to grind against his slow moving fingers. She still couldn't move anything but her mouth, taking her aggression out with angry, passionate bites against his lips. He loved it, growling low in his throat and sped up the thrusting of his fingers. Lin's knees squirmed against the bed, but she could neither push closer or pull away. Locked against him. Forced to drown in the blazing heat consuming her. Building in her. Goddamnit! He always did this! Teased her to the point of losing her mind. Keeping utter control over her body. Working her up to that peak and shoving her off of the edge with a swift gust of wind. Damnit. Goddamnit-

"T-Tenzin!" Lin gasped, reaching for that peak. The fingers stopped thrusting. Lin opened her eyes. Bumi was staring up at her in the darkness, eyes wide.

All at once reality crashed over her. Mortification, horror, disgust and misery crossing her face in quick succession. Oh Spirits, no!

"Bumi! I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." She rushed on, babbling incoherently as she tried to repair her idiot fuck-up. She yanked herself away from him and he let her go, arms limp. Rolling over, Lin sat up on the edge of her bed and covered her face in her hands. She screwed up. Twice in one day, how appropriate. "If...you want to leave, I-"

"Wow." Bumi interrupted her, but he didn't sound angry, he sounded...weird. "Am I that bad, that you think I'm my little brother?" He asked, bringing Lin whipping her head around to look at him. He was sitting up now, looking edible with no shirt and his trousers undone, hanging low on his waist. But the look in his eyes had stopped her from letting her gaze linger. He was frowning, eyes dark with something that could only be called passionate anger. He looked dangerous. It made her shudder.

"Bumi..." she tried to apologize again, but squealed in surprise as he snatched her up and against him, a firm hand in her hair.

"Guess I'll have to try harder, won't I?" He growled, glaring at her. She inhaled, but his mouth was on her before she could speak. A hard, damning kiss. Lin whimpered into it, crying out again when Bumi suddenly rolled, maneuvering her onto her stomach underneath him. Now he kept her still with his own body, angrily yanking at his trousers enough to free himself. She felt the lengthy heat of him against her backside, making her gasp. It was different than a minute ago. Gone was their playful drunken romp. Now it was...

"Bumi, I-"

"Shut up."

"Wh-What?"

"I said, _shut up_." he growled, just as he shoved himself inside of her.

Because of his previous play, her body had been ready for him, but it was still a shock. To be empty one minute and full the next. Lin took a breath and held it, trying to savour the feeling of him buried inside her. He was as well, groaning softly and resting his head against hers. But when Lin tried moving beneath him, he growled and pulled out. Quickly shoving himself back in, stabbing her with himself. He repeated this move once, twice. On the third thrust, Lin moaned, loud and long. The sound seemed to please him, because he switched up and began quick, deep stabbing thrusts into her from behind. Banging up against the spot he had memorized. The spot that drove her crazy. He assaulted her body, working himself inside her faster and harder. She whimpered, unable to speak. It was as if he was punishing her with his body, his hips beating against her backside as his frenzied thrusts carried on. She was barely even breathing, tipping her head back against him when she felt his hand sliding up her chest and wrapping around her neck gently, holding her steady against his brutal thrusts. She cried out, pleasure so acute to pain that it felt as if they were burning in hell. A deeply passionate hell.

Bumi was just as damned, mindlessly pounding against her as his lips caressed her cheek. His eyes were closed, brows drawn together in frustration. She felt it. His frustration, anger, need.

"Say my name." he commanded, his hips slowing to grind slowly against her backside. Lin shuddered.

"Bumi."

"Again."

"_Bumi_!"

"Who's fucking you?" he growled, his rhythmic grinding speeding up.

"B-Bumi, please!" Lin felt herself reaching that edge again, her guilt mixing with her pleasure, making this torturous.

"Want me to stop?" His hips had started to slow down again, making her gasp.

"No! Never!"

"Tell me..."

"Please..."

"Tell me to fuck you." he grunted against her ear, his slow thrusts stabbing in deep.

"F-Fuck me! Fuck me, Bumi, please!" she shouted, hands balled up into fists against Bumi's fingers. She was vaguely aware that he had interlaced their fingers, gripping hers just as tight.

"_Lin_." he groaned as if in pain, burying his head against her as his pace picked up again. Rough, slamming thrusts that had them both moaning, groaning in pleasure-pain. The peak was close, and in desperation she reached for it, sobbing.

"Come for me. Give it to me, babygirl." Bumi groaned, bucking into her. Lin whimpered, a last minute boldness attempting to hold onto the edge, prolonging it. Her mind was shattering.

"Please, Lin..." came Bumi's desperate whisper against her ear, sounding just as tortured as she felt. That tone in his voice finally set her off. She tensed, letting her cries fly free as her body erupted underneath him. Bumi stilled, roaring out in triumph as he finally let go inside of her. Following her into over that edge and into pitch black oblivion.

Some time later, when passion had finally disspated, the guilt finally settled back in. For both of them.

"I'm sorry." Bumi whispered, looking down into her eyes sadly. They were wrapped up together under a thin blanket, the rest of their clothes discarded and left on the floor. In the moonlight, Lin smiled gently.

"For what? Fucking me royally? I'm the one who should be sorry, Bumi." She shook her head, eyes sad. After a moment of staring at her, Bumi found a tentative smile, reaching up to brush at her hair.

"Yeah. You should." He teased, leaning in to kiss her forehead. He already forgave her. Just like that. Lin chuckled softly, letting her head lift to meld their lips together briefly. When he pulled away, she tucked her head under his chin, settling her arm across his body and relaxing.

"I really am sorry." She whispered. Bumi's chest rumbled in a faint chuckle, sending his hand soothingly over her bare back.

"I know you are, babygirl." Was all he'd say, letting the comfortable silence settle over them. He continued to stroke over her back slowly, relaxing her. She felt fatigue reaching up to take her, but she fought it, even as she yawned. Bumi leaned down to kiss her head, pulling her body just a little closer to his.

"You two are really fucked up." He commented idly, a smile in his voice and a subtle shake of his head. Lin frowned, but found herself chuckling anyways. He was right. After the day she had...

"I know..." she sighed after a while, letting sleep claim her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I love drama, so here we go, time to confront Lin.**  
**Also, the was sexytime in this chapter but I removed it because it read strangely**  
**after a second look. Instead, said time has been implied. Vaguely.**

"So when are you going to apologize to her?" Bumi asked from his place on Lin's bed, lounging amongst the rumpled sheets like a king. His hands were behind his head, and he watched Lin mill about her bedroom with a cat-like contentment. Lin sighed. At least he could've put some pants on.

"I...don't know yet." She finally grumbled, quickly shuffling into her bathroom with a brush at hand.

"_Lin_..." came Bumi's disappointed call after her.

"I know, I know. Soon." She frowned, staring at herself in the mirror as she held a brush to her wavy hair. She looked like warmed-up crap. Having spent the better of the morning with Bumi in bed, talking and relaxing, occasionally interrupted by Bumi's easy arousal with a naked Lin in his arms. She'd confessed what happened to her and Tenzin, and though Bumi didn't like it, he had least knew where her fuck-up had come from last night. And he'd still forgiven her, understanding her relationship with his brother. Pitying her for it. Lin exhaled, letting her eyes close for a minute before starting to brush her hair. Today. She'd do it today.

Today was going to suck.

"Hm, good." Bumi yawned from her bedroom. It didn't sound like he'd moved at all. Still.

"Bumi, how long are you going to laze about in _my_ bed? Get up, take a shower." She scoffed, leaving her bathroom to put her brush away. Her hair was smooth again, back to it's usual refined look. Bumi just smirked from where he lay, hands resting behind his head.

"I'd rather shower with you, babygirl." He grinned, eyes heating. Lin looked away before she got lost in it. She was late enough as it was.

"Then you should have gotten your ass up when I did and joined me." Turning away, Lin opened her closet doors to retrieve her police armor. After locking it firmly in place with her bending, she adjusted her belt and peered over her shoulder at Bumi, who was still watching her. The heat in his gaze always took her breath away. How could he still want her so much, after however many times he had her last night? When she looked noticeably uncomfortable under his stare, he softened his eyes and smirked playfully.

"One of these days, we're going to do it with that armor on, babygirl." He practically growled at her, making her gasp softly. Heat bloomed in an instant, spreading through her lower body and leaving a dull ache. It was just that easy, wasn't it? Unable to help herself, Lin returned to the side of the bed Bumi was stretched out on, leaning over him with a growing smirk. One fingertip ran up his chest, and though he didn't move, his gaze darkened. Scratch that, he had moved. Out of her periphery she could see the blanket draped over his naked waist twitch slightly. She licked her lips, bringing her mouth hovering over his, whispering.

"Only if you leave your uniform on as well," she purred, leaning down to bite at his bottom lip. Swallowing his groan with a quick kiss. Though the kiss quickly turned heated, Bumi made no move to grab her and pull her into bed. She smiled inwardly, knowing that he didn't want to make her any later for work than she already was. How sweet.

"Deal," Bumi breathed when she finally pulled back, flicking her gaze down to eye the tent now present in the sheet covering his lap. She grinned, straightening.

"Try not to get anything on my sheets. Or my shower." She teased, turning away to walk down her hallway, a slight sway to her hips as she went, knowing Bumi was watching. Practically able to feel his gaze burning into her backside. When she heard the telltale rumble of Bumi's groan, her cheeks warmed. Quickly hopping out of her room and letting the door close quietly behind her. Animal.

The day was crawling by slower than usual. Perhaps it was Bumi's absence that had things seeming so dull. Was it really that bad before? She must not have noticed. She had hoped it wouldn't put a damper on her officer's mood, but they seemed oddly chipper than normal. Being excessively polite and engaging the Chief more openly in conversation. She thought it was odd, until she realized it wasn't just politeness. It was smug. Male smug.

"So, Chief," one of her officers had finally gotten enough courage, trying not to grin as he asked, "You and Bumi left together last night..." Lin felt her face warm, glancing around at her officer's nosy stares and sneaky grins. They knew?

"Hey now, gentlemen. You know it aint good to kiss and tell." Bumi called out as he entered the room with his usual flourish. The men burst out into loud shouts of greeting, apparently having picked that up from Bumi himself. Saved, Lin shook her head and made for her own office, hiding her smile.

"Lin, wait up!" Bumi stopped her, an arm around an officer's shoulder, his free hand resting on another's shoulder. When Lin stopped to look at him, everything went quiet.

"I was just going to suggest that you give the men the day off today. If, that is, it's alright with you." He offered slowly. Her brows lifted. At least he was asking her this time.

"Bumi. They had off yesterday, I really don't think-"

"C'mon, Lin. I let them go early last night, it wasn't the same. Besides, you've got some business to attend to at Air Temple Island today." Bumi's voice was firm, narrowing his gaze at her until she felt like a little girl again. Crap, he was making her do it today? Her officers were still quiet, looking to Lin expectantly. She eventually sighed and relaxed her shoulders, nodding slowly. The men didn't cheer, knowing whatever it was must have been important if Bumi wasn't joking about it, simply bowing respectfully to them both before quickly shuffling out together with soft murmurs of where they should spend the rest of their night. Saikhan was last to leave, tipping his hat to them both, a slight frown on his lips before he closed the door behind him. _Sorry Saikhan_. She'd have to explain to him later. He was something of a friend, after all.

When it was quiet, Lin sighed again, sullening wandering back to her office and to her desk. Absently pushing the items on it around. Awards granted to her, trinkets given to her on her birthday from her men. An odd little sculpture Tenzin's children had made for her a year ago. She smiled sadly, fingering it. She'd have to apologize to them too. Maybe not Meelo. He was too young to understand. But Jinora, the little lass, was wise beyond her years. Just like Tenzin, she mused with a smile.

"Don't think you can hide out in here. You're going. I'll come with you." Bumi grinned from behind her, leaning against her door.

"I'm not hiding, Bumi." She sighed, turning to sit at the edge of her desk.

"Oh no? So am I to assume you were just luring me back here, alone, into your office, wiggling that ass in my face on purpose?" His grin shifted slightly, turning on the heat. Lin stiffened, wanting to spring off of her desk to evade his attack, but finding herself nailed to the spot under his gaze.

"...Okay, I was hiding." She changed her mind, even as she felt the heat building again. Bumi shook his head slowly, tutting as he closed the door behind him, making a point to flick the lock as well.

"Is that so? Well then, babygirl, I've got the perfect thing to cure what ails you." His voice lowered, slowly stalking over to her with eyes narrowed. His fingertips toyed with the buckle on his belt, and Lin went breathless as she watched the slow playful movement.

"Damnit, Bumi. Stop making everything so sexual." She huffed, though her voice was soft, breathy. His smirk widened at the sound of it.

"I'll stop when you stop being so enticing." Bumi reached out, resting his hand against Lin's cheek. An innocent gesture, but she could feel his heat, intensifying with each second he touched her. There would be no escaping now. In hindsight this was probably her fault, Lin mused with a grin. Seeing her give in, Bumi hummed in appreciation and shifted closer, fitting his body between her legs and letting his arm curl around her.

"Well, would you look at the time... We're already running late. Looks like we can't take things slow this time..." He murmured, leaning down into her. She grinned, tilting her head back before their lips touched.

"Whatever shall we do, Commander?" She purred, excitement making her shiver. With a curious murmur, Bumi let his hands slide over the smooth metal of Lin's armor, up her sides and back down again. Tucking expert fingers underneath it to tug at her bottoms.

"Quick and easy, I guess. You ready, Madame Chief Beifong?" He practically growled her name, obtaining another delicious shudder. Their mouths met once, quick. Lin was already breathless.

"For you? Anytime..." She grinned, playfully nipping at the corner of his mouth. Bumi chuckled, lifting her a little higher onto her desk before he mouth claimed hers again.

Once sated, it took them all but ten seconds before reality fixed itself back into place. There was no time to afterglow, Lin had groveling to do. As Bumi extracted his body from hers, Lin hissed softly, glancing down at the top of her desk. There were two fist-sized gouges in the wood, and all of the contents that had been on top of it were now scattered about the floor. It made her face redden in embarrassment.. Spirits, she hoped no one would enter her office until she fixed her desk. Or bought a new one. How would she explain this?

"You should keep it like that. To remember me by." Bumi grinned and kissed her neck, idly helping her with her clothes. Lin scoffed, playfully nudging him away to fix her hair.

"I don't need a broken desk to remember you, Bumi." _Why, planning on going somewhere?_ Her mind wondered, but she quickly shut that thought down.

"If you say so. C'mon. As much as I'd like to afterglow with you, we've got somewhere to be." Grinning, Bumi buckled his belt as he wandered to her office door, opening it with a quick glance outside. Satisfied, he turned and leaned against the door again, waiting. Less than five minutes ago he was doing that same thing, but now she had a broken desk, a sore body and...irritatingly relaxed nerves.

"Are you really coming with?" An eyebrow quirked as she joined him, letting the man lead her out of the office.

"Of course. 'Sides, I wanted to say hi to the kids again. See how that Avatar is doing." Bumi eased an arm around Lin's shoulders, and when she didn't elbow him away, he grinned triumphantly. Baby steps.

* * *

"Alright..." Lin frowned, though she felt a lot better now. Not just because she was recently fucked, either. Having Bumi there would make a difference, however minute. She'd take all the help she could get.

The pair had arrived to Air Temple Island easy enough, Bumi tugging a grumpy Lin along behind him as he climbed off sky bison an acolyte had sent to pick them up. Though she was still second-guessing her decision to come, stomach cramping with dread, her body was still worn out from Bumi's TLC, and she gave no resistance. She watched quietly as Bumi pat the head of the bison, who let out a delighted roar in their faces. Lin couldn't help but smile. She remembered this bison when it was still a baby. And judging from the way he continued to bump his big head against the two of them, he probably remembered them as well.

"C'mon, Let's see if we can't find the happy couple." Bumi grinned and started off into the refined temple hall. Trying not to frown too hard, Lin followed, letting her eyes linger over the temple pillars and various acolytes that were cleaning them. Afternoon chores. She remembered coming here as a kid, and distracting the acolytes when they tried doing their work with her nosy kid-questions. Lin paused in her thoughts when she realized she was looking at one of the airbending kids doing just that. She floated on an air sphere behind a diligently working acolyte as he polished one of the bright orange pillars, her mouth going a mile a minute though the words couldn't reach Lin's ears. She smiled faintly. It was Ikki. A bright child, but she ran her mouth way too much. It reminded her of her own child years. The poor acolyte continued working, his face a mask of calm as he let Ikki's questions flow around him as if they couldn't harm him. Ikki didn't seem to mind that he wasn't replying, layering one question around another, occasionally punctuated by her kid-knowledge on whatever she'd been asking. Lin chuckled, prompting Bumi to stop and turn to look at her. When he noticed her gaze wasn't on him, he shifted into the direction of her eyes and grinned slowly.

"Ikki!" He called out in one of his booming yells. The girl perked and swiveled her air sphere around to see who had yelled, though Lin had suspicions that the girl already knew who it was.

"Uncle Bumi! You're back!" She squealed in delight, letting the sphere wind around her and catapult her into the air directly for them. Lin jumped, but Bumi just laughed and held out his arms., catching the giggling girl into his safe grip. He set the girl onto his shoulder as she immediately began engaging him in her rapid-fire conversation. Bumi took it like a champ, nodding his head and occasionally humming in interest when she said something particularly interesting.

Lin just sighed and followed them, closing her eyes briefly to enjoy the sound of Bumi conversing with the young girl. He was a natural with kids as well, it seemed. Was there nothing he couldn't do?

"You're darn right we came to play with you little brats. Where are the others? And how is that baby doing" Bumi grinned up at Ikki, who looked confused for the first time since they saw her.

"We?" She blinked, Lin winced as Bumi jerked his head behind himself, into her direction. When Ikki turned to see, her eyes lit up at the prospect of Uncle Bumi _and_ Aunt Lin coming to play.

"Auntie Lin! Where did you come from? Did you come with Uncle Bumi? Are you here to see baby Rohan? He's super cute, but Mom says I can't hold him yet. Mom's been reeaally angry lately, I guess it's 'cause of the baby!" She went on and on, but Lin felt another clenching in her stomach. Angry Pema?

"That's enough, Ikki." Another little voice called. They all turned to see Jinora wandering down the hall to join them, Meelo running behind her. "I don't think Mom would appreciate that kind of gossip. And she isn't angry. She's just...stressed." The little girl smiled gently, her young eyes wise. When she looked up at Lin, she had a feeling the girl knew what had happened. All of it.

"Would you like to see her, Aunt Lin? She's inside, taking care of the baby." Jinora held out her hand, and Lin was helpless to take it.

"Ah, sure. Bumi? Keep an eye on the..." She trailed off when she looked at Bumi, now sporting two children on his shoulders, who tugged at his facial hair and were both talking rapidly at the same time. He looked...good. Lin shook her head and smiled, letting Jinora escort her into her home. The last time she was here she'd made out with Bumi at the airbending gates like some teenager. Now she was here to apologize for making out with someone else in a tree. Spirits, what the hell was wrong with her lately?

"So how is she? Your mom." Lin asked tentatively, working her fingers out of Jinora's grip when it started to feel uncomfortable. Jinora tucked her hands behind her back, the image of Tenzin in her posture and Pema in her pleasantly smiling face.

"She's good, like I said. Baby Rohan is keeping her really busy though. She'll be glad to see you, though!" She smiled up at Lin, who tried not to look pained. _Gee, I can't imagine why._..

"And your father?"

"Meditating. He does that a lot lately." Jinora mentioned idly, turning a corner. The sound of a crying baby was getting louder, and it turned Lin's stomach. She could never handle babies all that well. Hadn't even seen the kids when they were babies, opting to stay as far away as possible for as long as she could manage. She watched as Jinora ran forward to slide open a door, increasing the crying by volumes.

"Mother! Uncle Bumi and Aunt Lin are here. Bumi's outside." She explained, hopping inside just as Lin joined her, hesitant.

"Oh! How lovely. That should give Ikki and Meelo something to worry about until dinner time." Pema smiled up at Lin, rocking the fussing infant. Lin nodded and tried to smile back, but the baby's cries were starting to wear her out. How could anyone stand that? Ever the wise, Pema turned her smile to Jinora and held the baby out to her.

"Jinora, could you take Rohan to his room? He's getting sleepy." She gently eased the baby into her eldest child's arms, who had nodded and carried him off, cooing and babbling softly to him as she went. Thankful for the growing quiet, Lin sighed softly, letting her shoulders relax.

"Pema," She started, turning to address the woman.

_Slap_.

Lin gasped, stunned into silence when Pema's palm caught Lin right across her left cheek, leaving a dull sting. What the hell? Lin frowned, looking down at the shorter woman. Her face was contorted in a mixture of pain and anger, clutching her wounded hand against her chest.

_Crap, she knows already_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: I love drama I love drama I love drama, but only slightly.**  
**Also, I fell for the hype and decided to add in a little Jinoochy because **  
**My tumblr dash is constantly filled with it. Just another bittersweet plot device.**

"Tenzin already told you?" Lin whispered, bringing a hand to her cheek. The woman wasn't too strong, but the slap still left a dull sting ringing throughout her face. Pema tightened her lips, looking hurt. Though it wasn't clear if she was hurt because of what happened, or because she'd slapped too hard.

"Of course he did. Did you think he'd lie to his own _wife_?" She challenged, brows high. Lin felt the sting of that in her chest, letting her eyes fall. Well, this was starting out great.

"No. No, I know he wouldn't. I just..." She trailed off, not knowing how to start. She wasn't used to apologizing. Especially not for something like this.

"You just _what_." Pema whispered, her pretty, youthful-looking face still screwed up in anger. Looking like a wronged angel, seeking retribution.

"I wanted to be the one to tell you first. To apologize." Lin finally said, shoulders drooping. Pema tensed, scowling harder at Lin as she gauged the level of truth to Lin's words. After what seemed like minutes but was most likely just a few seconds, Pema relaxed, the wrinkle between her brows softening.

"Well, I'm here." She murmured, waiting. Lin sighed again, gathering the thoughts that she should put into words. Pema was doing a good job at keeping her hands to herself, though Lin could tell the woman probably wanted to slap her around some more. And Lin deserved it.

"Damnit," Lin grumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose. Pema scowled. "I'm so sorry, Pema. You have no idea how sorry. I've been...tearing myself up about it!" She shook her head furiously, hating herself all over again. "What I did was wrong. And it _was_ my fault, I'm sure Tenzin has said so."

"Actually, he said _he_ was in the wrong." Pema mentioned quietly, her face a mask of calm. Must've picked that up from Tenzin.

"He did?" Lin frowned when Pema nodded. "Well he lied."

"I know..." Pema smiled softly, fondly. "Of course Tenzin would take the blame for others. That's just how he is." She turned to Lin, who eventually nodded slowly. Yeah, seemed like him.

"It wasn't the best day in the world. A lot of anger, frustration. And when I went to think to myself, I hadn't expected Tenzin to follow me. You know how he is. He said he wanted to make sure I was alright." It all came bubbling up out of her mouth before she could stop it. She knew she should stop, take her time, but couldn't. Pema was taking it all in silently, politely. It was amazing. Had it been reversed, Lin might've already buried Pema thirty feet underground by now.

"That place. It brought up a lot of old memories. We got—_I_ got confused." Lin rubbed at her forehead. "It won't happen again. I promise you. So don't be upset at Tenzin anymore. If you'd like to slap me again..." She winced, but Pema just laughed softly.

"I won't. Though it _did_ feel good to get my anger out somehow." The woman sighed, hands on her lap. "I'm not mad anymore. Sure, the first time he'd told me I was...furious!" She chuckled softly, letting her eyes fall to her lap. "But after thinking it over, I realized... I sort of deserved it. After I stole Tenzin out from under you, so long ago." When Pema's smile turned sad, Lin resisted the urge to reach out to her. She couldn't afford to get sappy now, especially not about this topic. She did her best to stay quiet, even if she agreed. She'd already gotten over what happened between the three of them. It was easier just to move on now.

They both sat in silence for a minute or two, wrapped up in their own thoughts. It wasn't peaceful, considering what they were discussing, but it was a start. They weren't so good at enjoying each others company, and it wasn't as if Lin _wanted_ to be friends with her ex-boyfriend's wife. But it was a start towards something better.

"You didn't deserve it. No one would." She eventually admitted, rubbing her forehead again. When Pema looked up at her curiously, the faintest of smiles touched Lin's lips.

"Besides, I already got back at you for that when I tossed you in jail." She chuckled softly, remembering that day in embarrassing clarity. Pema blinked in surprise at first, then smiled. A vaguely sad smile.

"I suppose you're right..." The woman trailed off with a light trill of laughter. The silence after that was calmer, less tense. Lin leaned against the wall, crossing her arms. Strange, how they'd come so far already.

"Sorry about that." She grumbled to the ground, refusing to look at her. She'd been a wild youth, they both knew. If it hadn't been for Tenzin's interference, she might've done more to the poor girl. And she hadn't deserved it. Lin knew what it was to be in love. How could she blame Pema, when she wouldn't done the same thing?

"You can stop apologizing now, Lin." Pema interrupted her thoughts, shaking her head. She caught Lin's gaze, holding it. The animosity that had always boiled underneath the surface between them was gone. Sure, Lin could still be angry about it, but only if she dug deep enough. It was strangely freeing. Being able to finally accept the past. Lin had been lying if she said she'd gotten over Tenzin in the past. Only now did she truly feel okay with it. And they're children were really quite precious.

When Pema noticed Lin's faint smile, she returned it with a broad stretching of her lips, getting back up from her chair.

"Would you like some tea? Or maybe a snack? It isn't fair for you to have come all this way just to talk." She began fussing with a delicately made tea-set on the center of the table. Lin shook her head, a hand raising.

"No, I...we should really be heading back."

"We?" Pema blinked, just as the doors slid open with a noisy bang.

"Alright, alright, that's enough! The Bu-mobile is outta gas, get off!" Bumi grumbled as he passed the threshold, the children still wreathing his shoulders and squealing in delight as he tried to shake them off. Managing to be both rough and gentle at the same time, ensuring no true harm came to the two. They did their best to hold on, but at their mother's startled gasp, the younglings finally let go, dropping safely to the ground.

"Bumi! Oh, I'd almost forgotten you were here too!" She glanced briefly at Lin, who was currently attempting to fend off Ikki, having redirected her attention to the police chief. Bumi chuckled, holding up a flailing Meelo upside down by his ankles.

"Ah, Pema! How is my second-favouritest-sister ever?" Bumi gushed, swinging the child a little so that he cheered, before gently setting him back down, all with an ease that made Pema smile. That, and his odd affectionate tone.

"The same as last time, Bumi. Would you like to stay for dinner? I'm sure the kids would like it if you stayed a while." She grinned, covering her mouth with her sleeve when the two children burst into pleading and begging, tugging at Bumi's uniform. He looked bemused at first, then directed a toothy grin at Lin, who was trying her best to be as invisible as possible. Uncomfortably shifting her feet.

"I'd love to. But only if Miss Beifong stays as well. It's my fault for dragging her here in the first place. I think I'll let her decide if we stay or not." His eyes danced in mirth. Lin immediately scowled, since it was wiser than accepting the slight flush that crept up her neck.

"Is that so..." Pema trailed off with a soft, secretive smile. Not missing a beat. "Well? What do you say?"

Ikki and Meelo immediately flocked to Lin, who stiffened uncomfortably. Just as Jinora re-entered the room with a quiet smile, book in hand.

"Please say you'll stay, Auntie Lin! Dinner will be oh-so, oh-so funner if you stayed!" Ikki bounced, so light on her feet it was as if she were floating.

"Yeah, stay! Stay!" Meelo chimed, pumping his little fists in the air.

"It _would_ be nice to have company, Miss Lin. There is so much to talk about..." Jinora suddenly said, prompting Lin to glance her way. Though the young girl was smiling innocently, Lin had a feeling the clever girl had something on her mind. Odd. Something she wanted to talk to Lin about? She frowned, thinking it over. Five pairs of eyes watched her expectantly. Eventually, Lin just sighed, shoulders drooping.

"Fine." She murmured, wincing at the wild cheer the two youngest had given. Bumi joined in with a little cheer of his own, crouching to be on level with the kids. It made Lin's lips twitch.

"How good. I'll set the table for two extra, then." A male voice came from the door as it slid open once more. Tenzin stood in the opening, expression bland, but eyes warm. Lin stiffened, but before she could feel the awkwardness of seeing him again, Pema swept by to join him.

"Good idea! I should get started on dinner, then! Jinora, would you like to help me this time?" She asked politely to her eldest child, startled when Jinora shook her head.

"Oh, I'd love to! But I think I'll stay and chat with Uncle Bumi and Miss Lin, if that's alright Mother." The girl smiled her prettiest. Lin's eyebrows lifted, and she and Pema glanced at one another curiously. When Lin lifted her shoulder, just as confused, Pema nodded to her child and left for the kitchen. It was only until Pema had disappeared did Jinora let an inkling of nervousness slip through, wringing her hands. Lin drew her brows together, arms crossing. What did she want to talk about? And why her, instead of her own mother?

When Jinora had finally looked to Lin, she gave a quick glance at Bumi, who was effectively distracted by the other two. Satisfied, Lin kicked off of the wall she'd attached herself to since entering, and made for the door, motioning Jinora to follow her. The uneasy girl jumped into motion, quietly slipping around Lin to lead the way down quiet empty halls. She must've been taking her in the opposite direction of her mother, the noises of cooking were getting softer to her ears.

They eventually made it to a quiet room that looked part-library; stacks of books perfectly lining the walls in dark wooden bookcases. It must have been Jinora's favourite room, the pretty little girl relaxed immediately, settling herself onto a reading chair and biting her lip. Lin frowned, opting to lean against another wall. The chairs looked like they were better suited for children anyways.

"What, pray tell, could be so important to talk to me about instead of your own mother?" Lin finally started when Jinora failed to speak up. She watched as the girl wrung her hands again, glancing at the door to make sure no one would interrupt. Lin's lips pursed, not liking this kind of secrecy. But nothing prepared her for what Jinora had eventually mustered the courage to ask.

"What do you do if you love someone who doesn't love you back?" She practically whispered. Lin's eyes widened, stiffening. _Say what now?_

"Uh...What?" Was she talking about Lin? Or herself? "What are you talking about, Jinora?" She swallowed. This was definitely not a conversation she should be having with her ex's eldest child.

"Do you...remember that party Councilman Tarrlok had for Korra?" Jinora shifted nervously, cheeks lightly colored pink. When Lin nodded silently, dumbfounded, she continued. "I...met someone at that party. A boy named...Skoochy." The redness intensified in her face, bringing Lin's brows high. The name was familiar, and not in a good way.

"Skoochy? The street rat-"

"He's not a street rat!" Jinora interrupted fiercely. Lin shut up, startled. She could see it in the girl's fierce stare. The redness to her cheeks. She was definitely in love. Lin could guess that Jinora's heart was probably going a mile a minute right now. Young love. It was faintly nostalgic. But with a hoodlum like Skoochy? No wonder she didn't want to tell her parents. But why Lin?

"Right... sorry. But, are you sure about this? You rarely even go to Republic City..."

"He visits me here sometimes." Jinora rushed to add. Lin quirked an eyebrow in surprise, prompting Jinora to explain in an adorable fluster. "M-Maybe once a week. It's difficult to get to the Island without proper transportation." She fidgeted, looking nothing like the usual eldest airbender child of Tenzin and Pema. Now she was just a girl. Hopelessly in love with a boy she could rarely see. Lin's heart weakened. Oh, so _that's_ why she came to Lin, knowing the woman wouldn't be able to resist. Chief of Police or not, Lin had a wild heart, and Jinora had to have known through Pema or Tenzin's stories. She winced a little.

"There isn't much I can do about that, Jinora. He's a poor kid on the streets." And occasionally gets picked up for stealing, Lin wanted to add, but held back. This wasn't her kid, wasn't her place to say whether or not this was a good idea.

"Oh, I know! That's only part of the problem. Skoochy's visits are getting...more and more rare. I know he likes me, but I fear... it might be too much effort to keep sneaking onto the island just for _some airbender brat_." She finished softly, eyes down. The title was so precise, Lin had a feeling the boy in question had used those exact words. She sighed, her heart weakening all the more. What the hell was she supposed to do about this? The poor kid probably waited hopefully every day for a chance to see him. And a street rat wouldn't put too much effort into anything that didn't directly benefit himself. Lin sighed again. Great, now she was going to cave and probably have a talk with the damn kid.

"Well? What do you want from me, then?" She grumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose. Jinora was quiet for a long time.

"I couldn't...ask my mother. Her views on love are too...sugary. I wanted a different opinion. You think with your head, Lin. Not your heart. So please, tell me what I should do!" She sounded so fervent, Lin had to glance up at her. Jinora's hands were clutched to her chest, face serious, desperate. The last erg of resistance finally broke apart within Lin's heart, feeling for this child. Pushing off of the wall, Lin began to pace slowly, rubbing a spot between her eyebrows.

"Damnit... Well, are you sure about how you feel?" She stopped to question the girl, who nodded shyly. "Then why don't you just...tell him that?" She offered, cringing. Cripes, she was bad at this. Jinora gasped, another pretty blush covering her cheeks.

"I-I couldn't do that! I don't even know if he likes me back! I mean, sometimes he's really mean and calls me...brat, but then he smiles and says something about m-my face being red and I get confused...!" She babbled, flustering horribly. Lin's lips twitched. Ah, so he was that kind of youth. She knew that type. Hell, she was currently sleeping with that type, she thought of Bumi with a faint shake of her head.

"That's just what boys do, Jinora. If he's making fun of you but keeps coming back, chances are he does like you." She crossed her arms, watching Jinora absorb the information like a sponge. Her eyes lit up, softening Lin's heart.

"B-But then why doesn't he come more often?" She asked, brows tight.

"Why indeed..." Lin hummed softly, wondering. Yes, she'd definitely have to sniff out the brat and question him. Gently, of course. It got quiet after that, both wrapped up in their own thoughts. When Jinora shifted again, Lin lowered her head from the wall to observe.

"M-Miss Lin? Do you think you could make it so that I could visit Republic City more often?" she asked. Lin stiffened.

"What? How the hel—heck could I do something like that?" She straightened, frowning. Jinora fussed with the hem of her robes. She shrugged once, eyes pleading.

"Think of something? Anything!"

Lin hesitated, tense. Tenzin would surely not agree to anything she came up with. But the kids _did_ need to broaden their interactions with other people than themselves of the air acolytes. It wouldn't be healthy to be cooped up on an island all their life. Hell, Tenzin knew that himself. Crap. Just one more thing to think about. How did she get wrapped up in this so quickly?

"I'll...think about it." She grumbled, watching Jinora brighten hopefully. She leaned off the wall to point at the girl, stern. "But you have to promise me to watch yourself with that boy. The stree—kids from Republic City aren't sunshine and rainbows. Especially boys like Skoochy." Why did she sound so much like a mother? It made her stomach turn. But Jinora only nodded furiously, taking her warning to heart. _Smart kid,_ she mused, dropping her hand. Damnit, she had to get out of here.

"C'mon," Lin sighed, "Let's go see if your mother has finished dinner." She turned and slid open the door, quickly followed by Jinora's shuffling feet.

"Okay. And one more thing, Miss Lin!"

"Please, just Lin, alright?" She winced.

"Lin. Promise you won't tell my mother. Or my father. Or anyone!" Jinora shook her head, putting on a serious face. Lin snorted softly, starting down the hall. Just great. Keeping secrets of a young girl's first love with a street rat.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. Come on." She nudged the kid along, shaking her head. Just wait until she told Bumi about this...


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: There was a distinct lacking of BumilLin sex, so this chapter makes up for that.**

Dinner had gone smoothly enough, with minimal awkwardness between Lin, Pema and Tenzin. As nice an evening it was, Lin was glad to return home. She sighed heavily and rested her shoulder against her arm, nudging out of her greaves. They clunked to the ground noisily, and she wandered barefoot into her home.

"Crap on toast, what a long day." She groaned, tugging off the armor on her arms next. When she dropped them unceremoniously on the table, she heard Bumi laugh from behind her.

"You did good, Madame Chief Beifong." He bent to pick up her discarded armor, taking it with him as he followed Lin's lazy stroll to her bedroom. "You deserve a good rest." That made Lin snort.

"I _deserve_ a good ale." She complained, obtaining another chuckle from her companion. "Why are you still here? Go home, Bumi." Lin grumbled as she tried to tug off her armor, body too tired to manage even the slightest bit of metalbending to assist her.

"My home is technically still back in the Fire Nation, if you forgot already. But I'll let that slide since you're so tired." The gruff man set her armor aside before coming over to help divest her of the rest. She didn't put up a fight, holding onto his waist unsteadily when the armor had popped over her head, freeing her from it's weight. Bumi grinned, letting it clink to the ground before taking advantage of her current state and wrapping his arms around her.

"So how did it go? With Pema I can never tell, but..." He trailed off, watching Lin's expression shift from grumpy to blank. Almost sad. He was worried, until she spoke.

"Things are...good. I mean, it went well." She tried to explain, as if 'well' wasn't quite the word she wanted to use.

"Well that's good then, right?"

"I suppose... The woman slapped me." She blinked, her brows lifting. Bumi chuckled in surprise.

"Did she?"

"Yeah. I was...impressed. Didn't know the woman had it in her." Lin sounded bemused, but not unhappy. It was a good sign, enough to make Bumi rub at her sides in encouragement.

"So I missed a catfight, what else?" He snickered when Lin tightened her lips, shoving out of his hold until she toppled to the bed. Ah, yes. She melted into the softness, at least until Bumi scooped her back up.

"Let me go, damnit! I'm sleepy!" She whined, sounded like a grumpy teenager. Bumi only tutted softly and began carrying her off to the bathroom.

"Didn't your mama teach you any better? You can't go to bed all stinky. We're giving you a bath."

"I don't stink!" Lin huffed, insulted. Ignoring her angry expression, Bumi leaned down to nuzzle into her cheek, pecking once or twice.

"Still, bath before bed. You'll feel great in the morning." He stopped only to nudge the light on, gently setting the woman down on her sink to 'help' her out of the rest of her clothes. Being adorably stubborn, Lin neither helped or stopped him, letting her arms flop when her shirt was gone, frowning up at him. He hadn't seemed to mind. Flicking a grin her way before he tugged at her pants.

"Are you going to join me?" She asked with a faint smirk, lifting her hips slightly as her only way of being helpful. Bumi's eyes warmed, folding the articles of clothing and setting them carefully aside.

"That was my intention." He rumbled, reaching up to undo the buttons on his uniform. His clothes were more easily and quickly removed, perhaps because of his eagerness to join her in the tub. He stopped half way when he remembered something, glancing at Lin as if to tell her to stay put. As if she was planning on going anywhere. He quickly left her to bend over the tub, turning on the water to an appropriate warmth before returning to her. She was watching him with a lazy ease, hands resting on the edge of her sink and back hunched. He stopped for a moment, just looking at her. She scowled.

"What?"

"I was just thinking of how you look so much like you did when we were younger. My wild girl, passionate and fierce." He said with a fond smile. Lin's cheeks warmed faintly.

"Remember that time Kya and I got drunk off of cactus juice and jumped in the fountain downtown? Spririts, we got in so much trouble for that..." Lin chuckled softly, face warm with nostalgia. Bumi just shook his head, chuckling.

"Or that time when you beat up little Tarrlok for asking you out?" Bumi's eyebrows lifted in challenge. Lin's cheeks colored prettily.

"Did I? I must've forgotten... No wonder he can stand to be in the same room with me." She sighed, resting her forehead in her hand. Bumi snickered and scooped her back up once he'd gotten all of his clothes off. The tub was big enough for two, he knew, so he simply settled in and maneuvered Lin between his legs, her back against his front.

"I couldn't blame him. You girls were the hottest in the whole city. Everyone wanted you. Hell, guys couldn't stop asking me about Kya and Honora, always trying to get me to hook them up with a date... What am I, a pimp?" The man grumbled behind her, making her giggle and rest her head against his chest. The water was warm, soothing. A sad smile lifted to her mouth.

"How is she?" She asked quietly. Bumi paused in his leisurely attempts to wash her, hands already covered in suds.

"My sister, or the firebrand?"

"Both." Her smile widened slightly. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, letting Bumi caress her skin with his soapy hands.

"I heard Kya's off at the north pole. Doing who-knows-what with who-knows-who, praising the moon or some shit. And Honora... Last time I saw her she was exactly the same. Punched me right in the mouth for bringing Iroh to the red-light district." She could hear the grin in his voice, and it made her chuckle. It'd been so long since she'd seen either of them. Once her best friends in the entire world.

The mood in the tub had turned somber, Lin's silence carrying on thickly as she leaned forward under Bumi's guidance to let him wash her back. He noticed the change and frowned, pulling her back against his chest.

"No sulking in the bath. New rules." He grumped, making her want to smile. Instead, she pouted.

"I'm not sulking."

"Ch'yeah you are. Sulk any harder and you'll give me a contact sulk." He huffed, bringing his hands down Lin's sides, then back up her thighs. She shifted slightly, letting the wandering touch warm her blood.

"Yeah right. When have you ever sulked?" Her voice was softer now, breathing just a bit more deeply.

"The day I left..." He answered quietly, bringing another bout of silence between them. Lin frowned, warding off the bad memory by reaching down to hold onto Bumi's hands, bringing them up and between her legs. He inhaled sharply, burying his face into her neck and letting his hand cover her, a single finger slipping boldly inside. Lin stiffened, a breathless gasp leaving her lips. When a second finger joined in, she tipped her head back, moaning. Bumi's arm held her body still, fingers assaulting her with quick thrusts. Going from bittersweet nostalgia to a blazing, passionate need in seconds. Just like that, Lin was aching for him, hips trying their hardest to ride his thrusting fingers, churning the water around them. Neither of them needed words. Lin needed this. And Bumi knew it. Their day had been hectic, what with the airbender kids and Lin's apology. In a rush, Bumi lifted from the tub and scooped Lin back up. She was growing used to being carried around like this, clutching the towel to herself as he wrapped her up. His mouth caught her fiercely, and he padded from the bathroom with wet slaps of his feet.

"Don't get water on my bed." Lin gasped, pulling her mouth from his. Not liking the pause, Bumi grumbled stubbornly and set her to her feet to dry her off, bringing her mouth back to his. She pressed into him eagerly, snatching the towel from herself to help dry him off as well, before they tumbled as one to the clean bedsheets. A desperate noise hummed in Lin's throat, and once he heard it, Bumi rolled over to put her ontop of him, hands resting on her hips. She was startled at first, but when she looked into his heated gaze, her passion immediately met his. She smirked.

"Take what you need, babygirl." Bumi murmured, running his hands up and down her sides to coax her. She didn't need it. It took five seconds before she had him balanced at her throbbing entrance, easing herself onto it with a slowness she didn't need. Her body was ready, as always, and he fit her just right. The slowness to her pace was for her own benefit. Wanting it to last as long as possible.

Bumi groaned as she lowered herself on him, his hands tightening against her waist. She didn't stop until she was fully sitting on him, rocking her hips a little to ensure he was locked inside. Only then did she let herself really _feel_. Arching her back with a sultry moan as she shuddered around Bumi from the inside out. He felt it, groaning in pleasure and attempting to pull her into a rocking pace. She let him start it, but when he tried pumping his hips up into her at a faster pace, she slowed down, panting softly. Bumi groaned again, not used to taking it slow and clearly not wanting it. He tried to speed her up again, but she let her body fluidly evade his attempts, still rocking slowly, riding him with sensual dips of her hips. He threw his head back against the pillow, growling like a beast. But she tamed him, shushing him and lifting her hips more slowly. He looked up at her as if she were heaven and hell, his savior and his damnation, and she drank it in. Absorbing that power over him and relishing it.

Her heart was free. Flying wild in her chest as she rode Bumi into an agonizingly slow oblivion. And he relinquished that control to her. His wild eyes glued to Lin's smooth, toned body working him over with even rocking motions. He gave her his all and she greedily took it, slowing down when she sensed she was getting close. Then starting back up. She needed this. Needing to be in control. Needing to feel the power of it. The sensation rose high in her chest, and she arched her back with it, letting Bumi watch her breasts as she rode him. He rode the tip of pleasure for what seemed like hours, unable to do anything else but let her take him. She felt like a goddess, reaching up to hold up her flowing, curly mass of hair as she rode him, tilting her hips at a different angle that had her crying out. She felt Bumi swell within her, but he still held onto that release. Burning himself from the inside out with his silent desperation. He would last as long as she needed him to. And from the looks of it, she wasn't any where near ready to stop.

"Damnit, babygirl. _I'm dying..._" He croaked, hands loosely gripping her hips, but making no move to try to speed her up anymore. Hearing the desperation, Lin grinned and looked down at him. Looking like an angel and a demon all at once. She released her hair and leaned down over him, covering his mouth in a passionately deep kiss that for once stole his breath away. He groaned, body aching.

Finally, his angel, his demon, gave into his prayers. He felt, rather than saw, as she released her power over him, her kiss growing fierce as her hips squirmed against him weakly. He released the floodgates on his resistance, rolling her over and pinning her underneath him. Lin gasped, but she eagerly accepted his new kiss as he slammed himself within her. A few quick pumps until all that pent up energy in Lin finally burst, bringing a wave of triumph roaring through Bumi's chest. She had tried to moan, to make any noise at all, but his mouth was still covering hers, assaulting her body with deep thrusts to feel each spasm of her orgasm.

When she'd calmed down, he pulled out of her, surprising her by tugging her limp body over onto her knees. He pulled her hips up into him, slipping right back inside with a powerful moan that matched hers. His pace was fierce, slamming himself in and out of her so quickly she could barely keep up, simply gripping the pillow to her chest and holding on for dear life. He changed the angle on his penetration and bucked in deep, snatching another climax right out of her. She cried out in surprise to it, body ravaged with shudders as he rode her pleasure out to the very last throb. When she was panting and trembling, he flipped her over again, spearing right back inside. She was incoherent by now, simply moaning and panting heavily, leaning up to bite at his lips in a clumsy kiss that he matched as his hips pounded into her. He finally let his own pleasure grow out of control, working her body up and over another edge just as his own peaked. They shouted in unison, the ground, the walls and the ceiling shuddering under Lin's out of control power. Pleasure shattered over them both, stealing away their heart and soul, twining them together until they were one sweaty mass of glorious sensation. And when it had finally ebbed, Bumi collapsed on top of her, panting and huffing to bring air into his lungs. It didn't take long at all until he had her maneuvered underneath the thin sheet of a blanket, wrapped up in his arms and already asleep.

The last thing she remembered was Bumi's gentle kisses against her forehead. Gentle murmurs barely heard before oblivion claimed her.

"...-ve you, Lin."


	8. Chapter 8

Lin woke to the smell of coffee. It eased into her senses and coaxed her brain into working again. With a luxurious stretch, she rolled over and flung her arm out, finding her bed empty. When her eyes opened, the sun assaulted her into throwing that same arm over her face to shield herself from it. She groaned and rolled back over onto her side, away from the window.

"You awake, babygirl? Get up already, how long are you going to laze around in bed, eh?" Bumi's voice called from her kitchen, making her groan again.

"_All day._" She grumbled back to him, throwing her sheet over her head. It was then she realized she was wearing a shirt. Just a shirt. And it smelled faintly like Bumi. Surprised, she opened her eyes again and looked down at herself, dressed in Bumi's uniform shirt, a few buttons on top left unbuttoned. It took her a moment to figure out how she felt about this, but she eventually smiled, finding it comfortable. Wrapping her arms around herself, she relaxed back onto her pillow, still hiding underneath the blanket.

"Yeah, I don't think so. Get up." Bumi's voice came from directly beside her. She gasped, squealing when Bumi yanked the blanket off of her and brought the violent sunlight into the back of her skull.

"Bumi! It's bright!" She complained, covering her eyes with Bumi's sleeve. He didn't seem concerned, setting what sounded like a cup and a plate on the nearby nightstand and walking away.

"That's because it's morning, dum-dum. Eat your food. You've got at least an hour before it's time for work." He said from somewhere in the kitchen again, the clink of dishes heard faintly. Lin blinked, lifting her arm from her eyes. _Food_?

She struggled to sit up, glancing off to the side to see a plate nearly overflowing with a scrumptious looking breakfast. Eggs, scrambled. Numerous slices of bacon. Toast. And...meat kabobs? What the hell kind of breakfast was he used back home? Still, it was a sickeningly sweet gesture.

"Aw... You made me breakfast, Bumi." She sighed, throwing her legs over the edge of the bed and lifting the mug of coffee from the table first. Inhaling it deeply. It smelled heavenly, and if she wasn't mistaken, it was made exactly to her liking. No sugar, just a hint of cream.

"Yeah, yeah." Came Bumi's distracted grumble from the kitchen. Was he...doing her dishes too? Who was this man and where was Commander Bumi?

Lin sipped at her perfectly made coffee, humming in pleasure. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed the sound of someone else in her kitchen, a soft masculine hum starting to filter in from the distant room. Her lips twitched into a smile. This was the kind of life she could get used to. Both the mornings, _and_ the nights, she mused with a grin. Her body was completely relaxed. It felt as if she'd woken up from a hundred year slumber, lifting her eyes to the nearby window to see that it was a few hours after sunrise. A beautiful morning. With a beautiful man, she thought, grinning.

Picking up her plate, she carried both into the kitchen, bare feet silent on the floor. She set down her mug and tucked into her breakfast quickly, simply watching the man at her sink. He was shirtless, of course, but he was wearing his uniform pants loosely around his waist. It occurred to her that she didn't often see him in casual clothes. Especially not in her own home. _That could change_, a thought lingered in her mind, but she shot it down with a quick lowering of her fork.

The sound must have alerted Bumi to her presence, because he stopped humming to peer over his shoulder. His hand stilled immediately as he took in the sight of her, wearing his shirt and nothing else. Holding a plate of his food. Looking beautifully frazzled by whatever thought was going through her head.

"Morning." He grinned, turning off the water and drying his hands off. Lin smirked, eyes alive with a light he hadn't seen in almost thirty years.

"Morning." She repeated sweetly. "Thanks for the breakfast." She lifted one of the meat kabobs and bit a chunk of meat off. Unconventional breakfast or not, it was delicious. Bumi's grin widened as he wandered closer to her. Pulling her hand away long enough to plant a kiss over her mouth, still full of food. He chuckled and licked his lips, eyes dancing with mirth.

"You're welcome."

"I'm wearing your shirt." Lin commented idly, making him chuckle again.

"You look amazing wearing my shirt." He began setting the cleaned dishes away, as Lin continued to gnaw at her food. A hell of a lot hungrier than usual. He certainly had worn her out last night, her body was still tingling with the memory of it.

"But you're going to have to get out of it soon, so we can go to work." He mentioned with a lazy hum, nearly making Lin laugh. _We_. How nice did that sound?

"Hmm, no. I think I'll stay in it. It makes me smell like you." She smirked again, when Bumi turned to look at her. The sudden possessiveness in his eyes had her breathless in an instant. When he started for her again, she quickly set her plate aside just in time to be snatched up into his arms. She could feel his warmth all around her, his scent a weird combination of fresh soap and cooked meat.

"Well how about that, you _do_ smell like me." He rumbled softly, bending to nuzzle his face into her neck. When his beard tickled her, she shuddered, gasping. "But the shirt still has to go." He whispered, nipping at her neck hard enough to make her jump. When he pulled back, he must've seen some form on a challenge in her eyes, because his own had darkened.

"But don't worry, I have a pretty good idea on how to get you out of it." He growled, tilting her into the nearby counter and pressing his lips to hers.

–

Sometime later, after another bout of Bumi loving, more breakfast and kissing, chatting and laughing, Lin stood outside an empty building with a few other officers. They had a lead that Amon might have been hiding out there, and people were inside investigating. And though Lin should have been focusing on the task at hand, all she could do was think about Bumi.

Her morning had been one of the best she'd had in years. When Bumi wasn't stealing kisses and sliding her sassy compliments, he was bringing up all the best memories from their childhood. As opposed to all the terrible ones she used to dwell on. She hadn't laughed that much in ages, wondered why every morning couldn't be that easy-going.

It wasn't something she often thought about, but a future with Bumi seemed like a real and possible thing. Years ago, when he was younger and flirted with anything that looked remotely female, she wouldn't have thought so. But this Bumi was different. Stable. Secure. With the right amount of exciting to keep her guessing. While young Bumi would've run away from the idea of being with one girl and living with her, this new Bumi...she didn't know. What would he say if she asked him to stay? In Republic City? In her home?

"Chief?" A voice snapped her out of her thoughts, she turned to glance towards one of her officers. "Are you okay?" He looked concerned. Lin gave him a soft, uncharacteristic smile, startling him even more.

"I'm fine." She answered, looking away again. Her thoughts had been going somewhere she wasn't prepared to go, so she let her mind wander elsewhere.

Her eyes caught sight of a few kids playing down at a street corner, kicking around rocks at passing cars. Though her lips pursed in disapproval, she blinked in surprise when she recognized one of those boys. Skoochy. He wasn't playing with the other kids, but standing nearby and watching them. Watching everything. He was the type of homeless kid that some called The Ignored. They see everything, hear everything. But are never seen themselves. It made him valuable to certain criminals that needed a ear to the ground. Lin sighed. If she could prevent all of the homeless kids from being exposed to that kind of life, she would. But there was little she could do. Especially when they often ran away from anyone wearing a uniform like Lin's. Still...she had something important to discuss with the little vagabond.

As Lin walked over, she noticed the boy growing tense, though he was still watching the smaller kids with hands tucked into his pockets. He might not have been looking her way, but she had a feeling he'd been watching the officers all morning and knew that Lin was coming for him. But for what reason, he couldn't be sure. If it was something he could extort for money, he would stay, she guessed. He didn't look her way, even when Lin stood right beside him. The younger kids hadn't noticed, looking happy and full of life as they played together on the curb. She admired their ability to smile despite their difficult way of life. It didn't sit well to see such small children, dressed in ratty clothes, some with no shoes, and playing with rocks and sticks.

"Skoochy." Lin murmured softly, not watching to startle the kids with her presence. The boy finally looked her way, scowling. That he had enough gall to look at a police officer with such blatant dislike, was almost admirable.

"Yeah, what do _you_ want? We aint done nothin' bad today." He turned to leave.

"Hold it, hotshot. I just have a couple of questions." Lin reached out, catching the boy by his shoulder. He shrugged the hand off with a growl of distaste, turning to look up at her. Lin put on her least abrasive face, attempting to look as harmless as possible. But he wasn't buying it.

"Yeah? You want me to talk, you gotta make it worth my while." The little brat crossed his arms expectantly, making Lin's eye twitch. _Jinora, this was for Jinora_. No need to go roughing up a little street rat, even if he did have enough sass to put her own childhood years to shame. After a deep sigh to wash away the urge to strangle the boy, Lin lifted her eyes to glance around. Her officers hadn't seemed to have noticed that she'd come to speak to the street rats, but she couldn't risk them seeing her give money to one of them for information. Besides, this information was worth a bit more than a few measly yuons. When her eyes caught sight of the brightly-lit sign of a restaurant, she let her thoughts bring a twitch to one side of her mouth, flicking her gaze back to Skoochy.

"How about lunch?" When Skoochy started and looked up at her, she jerked her head towards the display listing off today's lunch specials. Skoochy looked at it, staring hard. "All I want is to talk. And in exchange, I'll buy you some lunch. All of you." She murmured, looking towards the children that had finally noticed her presence. When they flocked to Skoochy's side, looking for guidance, the boy looked uncomfortable. How long since they'd had a proper meal? It was clear Skoochy was at least considering it, especially when the smallest child, a girl, tugged at him. He frowned down at her, then looked at Lin once more. She did her best to keep all emotion from her face, merely lifting her brows at him.

"It's your choice," she offered, but Skoochy just scoffed.

"It was never _my_ choice," he returned his gaze to the children in front of him, then started towards the restaurant, tugging them along. They cheered and ran forward, Lin following close behind, a bemused smile crossing her lips. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

Once Lin had situated the children into a small table to themselves, she sat down at a nearby booth and gestured for Skoochy to sit across from her. This way, the kids could eat and enjoy themselves, without needing to worry about what Lin had to say to Skoochy. He sat across from her, still frowning, keeping his eyes on the children nearby. They had ordered as they entered, so it was merely a matter of waiting.

They didn't need to wait long.

"So what did you wanna ask? If its about that warehouse those guys are looking at, I aint seen nobody coming outta there." Skoochy flicked his gaze out the window, ignoring the plate of food that had been set in front of him by a waitress, brows raised as she took in the sight of the dirty children talking loudly to each other. Lin frowned at her until she relented and retreated back to take care of other orders, then shifted her gaze to follow Skoochy's, watching her officers. They were in a circle and talking, and none of them looked pleased.

"I figured it might be a bust, but it was worth a look anyway." Lin murmured, in her own thoughts.

"Still looking for that Amon guy?" Skoochy asked, bringing Lin's eyes back to him. He'd finally started to poke at his food, taking a tentative bite from the sandwich cut into triangles. When it didn't seem poisonous, Skoochy's shoulders relaxed as he dug in with abandon, almost making Lin smile. The smaller children were the same, relishing each bite with bright smiles. It was probably the best meal they had all week. If not all month. When unease settled into Lin's stomach, she looked away, bringing up her cup of coffee and sipping. It wasn't nearly as good as the coffee Bumi had made her, but it would do.

"That isn't information you need to know." She said after a while, letting Skoochy enjoy his food. He snorted, mouth full of food, and lowered his hands to look up at her from across the table. His mouth was a mess of food, smears of it against his cheeks mixing in with the splotches of dirt. A sight that should've been disgusting to the police chief. But all she felt was...an uncomfortable wave of pity. Why did she care about a few homeless kids anyways?

"If it aint about Amon, then what the hel-"

"It's about Jinora." She cut him off with a hard stare, not wanting the foul word to escape his mouth. Skoochy blinked, eyes wide, as his cheeks stopped moving. They stared at each other for a few long moments, the sound of clinking utensils and distant conversation winding around their silence. Then he quickly swallowed, erasing all emotion from his face.

"I don't know no Jinora." He grumbled, taking another bite. But it was clear he wasn't hungry anymore. Lin's lips twitched in amusement.

"Really. Because she sure knows you." She rested her hands against the table, folding her fingers together. It was too late for him to back down now, after that initial show of surprise. She had him. "Something about... a street-rat that has been frequenting Air Temple Island to see her. Or I should say, had been frequenting Air Temple Island." Lin's brows lifted, and Skoochy tensed, meeting her eyes again. Silence.

"You here to tell me to stop seein' her or somethin'?" The boy finally asked, a defiance filling his eyes. Lin smirked, amused.

"No, quite the opposite actually." She admitted, surprising him. The noise of the kids beside them was growing louder as a miniature food fight broke out, tiny pieces of bread flying across the table, and one piece landing on theirs. It went unnoticed. The two still staring each other down.

"She told me. Everything." Lin finally spoke, and damned if she didn't see the boy's cheeks warm to a dull pink. "And she's been tearing herself up over the fact that the little _street-rat_... hasn't been showing up, as of late." Lin's expression went firm, and Skoochy visibly flinched. "A word of advice, Skoochy. Don't mess with a girl's heart. They hold grudges. For a very long, long time." Almost thirty years of a grudge, she mused bitterly. Skoochy finally looked away, staring at his plate in a heavy silence. What thoughts were going on in that brain, she wondered. She'd never understand a young boy's heart. Bumi might, but he wasn't here.

"It's not like I don't want to see her," Skoochy finally said, and this time it was Lin's turn to be surprised. The boy looked horribly embarrassed, and pissed off. At Lin. His red-faced glare was almost humorous, but Lin was wise-enough not to tease him about this. "It's not easy, yanno. I can't use those damn gliders she has, and I don't have any money for a boat. What am I supposed to do, _swim there_?" He growled, talking to himself now. Lin sat in silence, watching him. So the island _was_ the main obstacle here. One that could be easily avoided, if Lin put some effort to it. Her lips pursed, already having an idea. Tenzin was not going to like this. Maybe Bumi could help with that one.

"What if I got Jinora to come here, to Republic City?" She offered, surprised at how quickly Skoochy's eyes darted up to hers. How easy it was to see how bad he had it, once you peeled away the layers of dirt and stubborn homeless kid. It was almost endearing.

"You could do that?" He sounded skeptical. Lin shook her head, sipping her coffee.

"Nothing set in stone just yet." She murmured from around her drink, then set it back down. Skoochy scoffed, silent until Lin rose her eyebrows at him.

"What's with you earthbenders and your_ rock metaphors_?" he teased, startling Lin into lowering her mug a little too forcefully. The works picked at her memory, a small, scrawny, equally dirty kid saying the same thing to her during her childhood. It was...unsettling. The comparisons between Skoochy and that fierce little boy. She could almost hear him calling out her name, demanding that she duel him again.

"Lin! There you are!" Bumi's voice startled Lin into straightening. Skoochy, too, lifted his head in surprise. They watched as the man came wandering over with a big grin, stopping long enough to look from either table, before settling his warm gaze on her. "If you wanted a lunch break, you could've let us all know first." He teased, making her warm in embarrassment. Bumi switched his gaze from her to the boy the sat with, who had drawn back in on himself with an empty expression. The two stared at each other for a long time, like a silent challenge, before Bumi let out a wild laugh that startled all of the children and some of the diner's patrons.

"Hey Lin, who's the brat? Are you stealin' my girl from me, little man?" He smirked, leaning a hand against the back of Skoochy's seat and interrogating him with a playful scowl. Skoochy was confused, looking from him to Lin, and shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Bumi, please." Lin hissed, frowning. Despite how her insides were currently singing from that little title he'd placed on her. My girl. _No, don't react. Can't react. There are people here_.

"What's your name, kid?" Bumi switched the scowl to a close-lipped smile, but he was still an imposing form hovering over the poor kid. He shifted again, looking ill. With Lin he had been a sassy little brat, but he seemed almost terrified of the great bear of a man beside him.

"Skoochy..." He murmured, clearing his throat nervously. Bumi blinked, recognition flickering in his eyes. When he glanced at Lin she eyed him severely, lifting her coffee for a slow sip. Slowly, Bumi dragged his gaze back to the boy, expression serious. Which seemed to make Skoochy all the more nervous.

"And, what's that you're eating, Skoochy?" He asked in a low growl. Lin resisted the urge to roll her eyes, instead keeping her head slightly bowed, which Skoochy misinterpreted as fear or subservience. He almost shuddered with nervousness, swallowing audibly before answering in a low, chattering voice.

"...The L-Lunch Sandwich—I mean Special. The Lunch Special." He stammered, looking nothing like his usual self. The Bumi Magic worked in mysterious ways. Charming women and frightening kids. Just when it seemed Skoochy was ready to wet himself, Bumi laughed again, making them all jump again.

"Well then that's what I'll have! Hey, can I get a Lunch Special over here?" Bumi shouted to a wandering waitress, who seemed to recognize Bumi and his loudness, because she smiled pleasantly and nodded, quickly shuffling off to the kitchen. Skoochy was struck dumb, blinking in surprise as Bumi gently shoved him across the booth so he could squeeze in beside him, placing himself directly across from Lin, his long legs mingling with hers. He seemed all smiles now, but Skoochy was still in shock.

"Really, Bumi, do you _have_ to yell at everyone you meet?" Lin shook her head, stirring her coffee lightly.

"I yelled at you the first time _we_ met, didn't I?" Bumi challenged with a toothy grin.

"You were four then, what's your excuse now?" Lin fired back, making Bumi break out in laughter. The kids hadn't jumped that time, quickly growing used to this noisy, excitable man. Skoochy had finally shaken off his shock, but now he was gaping at Lin in awe. Perhaps because of her easy handling of such a frightening man, like an expert lionbear-tamer. Or maybe he was simply surprised that the two had such a long history. Either way, it had Lin sitting up just a bit straighter. Damned if she didn't like it when people respected her.

Bumi's food at arrived then, set upon the table by the smiling waitress. He grinned, easily charming the girl with his heartfelt thanks. He obviously came here often; the two of them were on first name basis already. Which she thought was just swell. Once the sickeningly sweet girl had abandoned them, Bumi dug in quite ravenously to his food, somehow making an act as simple as eating look...erotic. He handled food the way he handled everything in his life. Violently, consumingly, passionately. She barely stifled a shiver.

"You guys married or something?" Skoochy had chosen that time to speak up. Lin tensed, catching Bumi's gaze as his chewing slowed. When she realized the boy was looking to Bumi for an answer, one he seemed eager to give despite a mouthful of food, Lin quickly answered for him.

"No!" She said a little too forcefully. Skoochy brought his eyes back to her. "We're just...old friends." She nodded firmly to the boy. When he looked back to Bumi for confirmation, Lin followed his gaze, startled at what she saw.

For a brief moment, Bumi's gaze held a look of pure possession. His strikingly blue eyes were drowning in it, laced with heat and desire so tightly bound she almost gasped. As if it was all he could do not to snatch her up into his arms that very second and claim her mouth. But all too quickly did that look disappear, until it was only a memory engraved in Lin's mind. What the hell was that look for?

"It's as the lady says, little man." Bumi confirmed once he'd swallowed his mouthful. Though his expression was pleasantly neutral again, his eyes continued to hold Lin's gaze as he spoke. "Lin and I have known each other since we were kids." His voice was low, his emotions unknown to her. When she refused to look away, their gazes continued to hold. Until something she couldn't describe had begun to swell between them, tightening in Lin's chest until she no longer drew breath. "We've been through a lot," Bumi added, so softly she wasn't sure she heard him. She was aware neither of them were moving, but in that moment everything within her screamed to reach out to him. For what, she couldn't say. Something...anything.

The sound of a cup clattering to the ground broke them of the spell. Lin's eyes quickly snatched themselves away, gazing out the big window as Bumi turned to scoop the cup from the ground, which had belong to the the small girl in Skoochy's ragtag group of misfits. The girl was ready to burst into tears when the waitress came by, but Bumi quickly and effortlessly smoothed things over, apologizing to her even as he cleaned up the girl's spill. When the waitress left with an exasperated huff, Lin could hear Bumi's low voice coaxing the young girl out of her misery. Murmuring comforting things and lifting her from her seat to be set on his lap instead. Once she'd calmed down, Bumi had offered her his own drink, which she eagerly accepted. Lin's gaze flicked back to them as he comforted and charmed the little girl with the same ease as the waitress, smiling warmly to her. The other two kids at the table must have felt left out, because one had dragged a chair over to join them, while the other startled the hell out of Lin by climbing underneath the table, popping his little messy head up on the other side of her; helping himself to the empty side of Lin's booth. Noise picked up out of nowhere, the children's happy rapid-fire conversations mixing in well with the diner's quiet chattering patrons.

Lin was stiff, uncomfortable with the loud youth surrounding her, but when she looked up at Bumi, he seemed helplessly amused, content to watch as Lin fought to handle this new situation. The young boy at her side asked for a piece of her untouched sandwich, and while Skoochy had chastised him, Lin had reluctantly cut the thing and distributed half of it to the child on a small plate. And then gave the other half to the second boy, who immediately demanded a share of his own. Bumi seemed comfortable enough to handle the little girl's constant barrage of questions, while at the same time having a conversation with Skoochy in between answering each one. Every time one of the children directed a question at Lin she had stiffened up, awkwardly responding and making her feel like an idiot. She could command a squad of supreme metalbenders without so much as a flinch, but a gang of street kids asking her questions about her work was completely out of her element. But somehow she managed, and with Bumi's subtle help, their lunch break had become something almost natural. If she focused hard enough, it almost felt like a fam—

"Tulio, don't leave without me! And someone take Sara's hand before we cross the street!" Skoochy commanded in the firmest voice he could manage, snapping Lin out of her thoughts again. They all stood outside of the diner, with Bumi coming to join them after he apparently went to pay for the meals. Or flirt with the waitress some more, Lin mused with pursed lips.

The sun was starting to set, which surprised her. Time had flown by. Just how long had they spend inside? Lin saw no evidence of her officers, so she assumed they had went home after their search. Saikhan hadn't come to find her, which confirmed her suspicions, and Skoochy's advice, that nothing had been in the building. Bumi came up to Lin's side, capturing the children's attention more fully than Skoochy as he warned them all to be careful on their way home. Tiny voices rang out obediently, almost making Lin smile, and they bid Bumi farewell. On first name basis, she noticed, though she wasn't surprised. What had surprised her was when the pair of boys had bid farewells to 'Miss Lin', as well. She stiffened awkwardly, only managing a head nod as the children began crossing the street together. Once they were across, Skoochy spared Lin a glance, nodding his own head before escorting the rest down the sidewalk and to whatever they called 'home' tonight. For a while they watched them go, Bumi quietly standing at Lin's side. Watching Lin as she stared after the children for a moment longer, before seeming to disconnect herself from whatever she was feeling and turn in the opposite direction and start walking. It didn't take Bumi long at all before he was walking in time with her.

"Not going back to the station?" He asked when he realized they were headed in the wrong direction. Lin kept walking, shoulders back, chin up.

"I don't need to. Nothing was found today. Saikhan can handle the rest." Plus she needed to lie down. Fatigue hit her harder than it should have for someone who spent the day in a diner rather than working. Bumi nodded and followed, hands tucked into his pockets.

"Then we're goin' home?" He asked curiously. Lin just barely stifled the delight that burst within her to hear him say that. Instead, heaving a sigh and turning a corner.

"_I _am going home. If you plan on following me like a lost pet, then fine." Her tone was stern, even as warmth began swimming through her stomach and spreading out through the rest of her. Bumi chuckled, slinging an arm around Lin's shoulder and making her stiffen.

"Sounds good to me. But once we get there you'll have to rub behind my ears and feed me." He murmured softly into her ear, sending a delightful shiver down her spine. When his beard tickled at her neck, she barely managed not to shudder. It was embarrassing, to think anyone watching them on the street would think they were a couple flirting and canoodling on their way home. But then again, that's what they were doing. Sort of.

"Keep that up and you'll sleep outside." She fired back, shrugging his arm from her shoulder. Bumi took it all in stride, quickly jumping up the stairs to the front door of her apartment complex, opening it for her. Lin was surprised. Not at his genteel playfulness, but at how quickly they'd gotten to her home. The long walk home Lin often took hadn't seemed nearly as long when walking with Bumi. Wiping her expression, she brushed passed him with an exaggerated rolling of her eyes, listening to Bumi chuckle softly from behind her as he followed. She fished out her keys, unlocking the door quietly as Bumi's presence loomed heavily behind her. He was close enough that she could feel his heat, but neither of them spoke. The door swung open silently, and the two of them entered Lin's apartment one after another. Lin's tension had finally started to fade as she heard the door closing behind them, but before she could wander off and get ready for bed, a strong hand grabbed her shoulder from behind.

"Bumi!" She gasped in surprise as the man yanked her back until her body slammed up against the closed door to be immediately covered by Bumi, his mouth descended to hers in a rush. Heat blossomed as he claimed her mouth, fiercely kissing her and stealing her breath away. Trapped between the door and his hard body, Lin was helpless to do anything but let him take her. Not stopping until they were both panting with need. When he pulled back, his eyes were dark, the deep blue swimming with the same heat she'd seen inside of the diner. It made her breathless, a myriad of emotions pounding through her until something, _anything_, burst from her lips.

"Stay with me," she said, breathlessly, "Here. In my apartment. Live with me, Bumi..."

_Just don't leave me alone again._


End file.
